The Boss
by TamasaBlue
Summary: Dia -Steve-, seorang pegawai baru, mana tahu kalau telah tanpa sengaja mencari masalah dengan seseorang yg ternyata adalah bosnya. Hey, bosnya dulu yang cari masalah, bukan Steve! Stony / StevexTony / BL / DLDR. CHAPTER 9 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC,Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Steve membetulkan posisi dasinya sekali lagi, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu tidak ada yang salah dengan dasinya. Ia menatap gedung tinggi di depannya sekali lagi, masih setengah ragu antara tetap masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Ia sudah mendengar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya bagaimana sulitnya melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ini, apalagi kalau belum memiliki pengalaman kerja apapun sebelumnya. Yaaahh… sebelum ini dia memang pernah bekerja sambilan di minimarket Mr. George, tapi bisakah itu disebut pengalaman kerja? Kalau bukan Mr. George yang memaksanya mencoba melamar di sini , mungkin dia tidak akan ada di sini. Astaga. Kemana perginya semangat yang menggebu-gebu kemarin, kenapa sekarang kepercayaan dirinya hilang tak berbekas begini?

Mungkin karena penasaran dengan tingkah Steve yang dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di dekat pintu masuk gedung, seorang pria tinggi besar berseragam security mendatanginya. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, keningnya berkerut, hanya dengan sekali lihat semua orang akan tahu, pria itu tidak suka dengan tingkah Steve.

"Can I help you?" Steve termenung sesaat, menatap pria itu dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"I'm sorry. Saya hanya ingin melamar pekerjaan di sini."

"Tapi saya lihat dari tadi anda hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk. Tidakkah anda menyadari apa yang anda lakukan sudah mengganggu orang-orang yang ada di balik pintu sana?" Steve menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia bisa melihat dua resepsionis menatapnya dari dalam dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Maaf…," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Ya, akan saya antarkan anda ke dalam. Mungkin itu lebih baik." Steve sedikit malu ketika mendengar kalimat pria itu barusan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak tahu apapun soal tempat ini. Dan salahkan sifat pemalunya yang tidak ketulungan.

Pria itu berjalan menuju resepsionis, dan Steve mengikuti di belakangnya. Beberapa saat dia mengobrol dengan salah satu wanita di sana, kemudian dia mengajak Steve menuju lift.

"Anda hanya perlu naik menuju lantai 5, menemui bagian personalia. Kebetulan di sana sudah ada beberapa orang yang sedang melamar pekerjaan juga." Steve memperhatikan dengan serius semua perkataannya. Tepat ketika pintu lift terbuka, dia menepuk bahu Steve dan bergumam "good luck" padanya. Steve tersenyum sopan, mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas melakukan sesuai perkataan sang security.

Steve menghela nafas lega ketika keluar dari gedung. Tes wawancaranya berjalan lancar tadi, bahkan cukup bagus. Steve sangat optimis dia akan lolos dan diterima bekerja di tempat ini. Ah, dia akan menemui pria baik yang sudah membantunya tadi. Steve terus melamun membayangkan tingkah anehnya tadi sebelum masuk ke gedung ini hingga tidak menyadari kalau seorang pria sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya hingga sama-sama tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya. Saat Steve sadar, dia tidak sempat menghindar. Mereka bertabrakan, cukup keras karena hidung Steve sampai ngilu. Handphone pria itu terjatuh cukup keras, dan Steve yakin tidak mungkin handphone itu masih utuh. Pria itu mengeluh kesakitan, mengelus-elus keningnya.

"Sorry, mister..," Steve menunduk minta maaf, membantu mengambilkan HPnya yang terjatuh.

"Shit! Kau buta? Jalan ini kurang luas hingga kau sampai menabrakku?" Pria itu menggerutu kasar. Merebut handphonenya yang ada di tangan Steve dengan cara yang tak kalah kasar. Kemudian mengelus-elus keningnya yang sedikit memerah. Sebenarnya hidung Steve juga agak nyeri, tapi ia tahan. Pria itu masih terus menggerutu dan mengumpat, dan akhirnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Steve tanpa mengucapkan maaf atau apapun. Steve menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sudah biasa dengan kelakuan orang-orang kaya yang seperti itu. Setengahnya dia berharap semoga jika nanti dia diterima kerja di perusahaan ini, dia tidak ditempatkan di ruangan yang sama dengan pria tadi.

Tanpa Steve sadari, belakangan dia akan sangat menyesal pernah berurusan dengan pria yang ditabraknya tadi. 

* * *

Semua pegawai tahu, betapa menyebalkannya pemilik Stark Enterprises. Anthony Edward Stark. Angkuh, sombong, mulut pedasnya itu benar-benar kolaborasi yang pas untuk bos sepertinya. Hal itu pula yang membuat semua tidak berani membuat masalah dengannya. Menyapa saja mereka enggan, kecuali jika memang keadaan memaksa. Mengingat mood sang Bos Besar yang lebih sering buruk ketimbang baiknya, tak ada yang terkejut ketika melihat Anthony yang baru datang di kantor justru malah marah-marah, termasuk Pepper Potts, CEO Stark Enterprises.

Tony terus menggerutu, hingga akhirnya ia duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan Pepper. Pepper menghentikan membaca laporannya di meja kerjanya, kemudian duduk di samping Tony. Sedikit penasaran apa lagi yang baru dialami si playboy ini.

"What's wrong?" Pepper menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Tony, yang diterima dengan cepat.

"Handphoneku rusak."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seorang pria menabrakku."

"Atau sebaliknya…"

"Aku sedang menerima telepon penting!"

"Ya, jika yang kau maksud telepon penting adalah ajakan kencan dari gadis-gadis cantik di luar sana." Pepper memutar matanya. Tony dan playboy-nya, apa lagi?

"Kencan-kencan itu… aku hanya sedang berusaha mencari menantu yang pas untuk ibuku. Memangnya salahku kalau ternyata tidak ada yang cocok dengan ibuku?" seringai Tony, membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak akan ada yang cocok dengannya. Dia bahkan sudah mati jauh sebelum gadis-gadis itu lulus sekolah!"

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah aku playboy pedofil! Kejam sekali kau ini..."

"Aku belajar bermulut kejam darimu," Pepper beranjak dari duduknya, kembali ke meja kerjanya. Lebih baik melanjutkan pekerjaannya, daripada meladeni Tony. Pria itu terkadang membesar-besarkan masalah kecil. Handphone rusak seharusnya tidak jadi masalah kan, kalau kau bahkan sanggup membeli pabriknya? Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu dengan pria yang menabraknya tadi…

"Kau mungkin ingin aku mencari tahu tentang pria itu?" Pepper menawarkan sebelum dia diperintah Tony. Tony tertawa kecil, sedikit geli karena Pepper sangat mengenalnya sampai tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Biar Jarvis yang melakukannya."

"Kau sepenasaran itu padanya?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, apakah dia pegawai baru?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli pada hal-hal kecil seperti itu. Yang aku tahu semua harus berjalan dengan baik. Lagipula secara spesifik itu bukan tanggung jawabku."

"Allright. Aku akan suruh Jarvis mengatasinya."

* * *

Sudah ketiga kalinya Steve menolak tawaran rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk makan siang di restoran terdekat. Dia lapar, tapi dia sudah membawa bekal dari rumah tadi. Terlihat seperti anak playgroup memang. Steve tidak tahu bagaimana situasi kantornya sekarang ini, tidak tahu bagaimana respon rekan-rekan kerja padanya, akan sangat canggung sekali jika dia ikut mereka. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mendekatkan diri dengan mereka. Steve tidak sadar, para wanita di sekitarnya sudah gemas ingin menyentuhnya lantaran melihat wajah tampan dan badan kekarnya. Beberapa bahkan sudah membanding-bandingkannya dengan Mr. Anthony.

Ini hari pertama Steve bekerja. Ya, dia diterima bekerja di Stark Enterprises. Suatu keajaiban bukan? Dia dihubungi oleh pihak perusahaan 3 hari setelah melamar pekerjaan, dan seminggu kemudian ia sudah bekerja di tempat ini. Rasanya bangga sekali bisa memakai kemeja formal dan dasi panjang seperti ini, bukannya seragam minimarket seperti yang ia pakai sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar berterima-kasih pada Mr. George karena sudah membantunya selama ini. Meskipun posisinya hanya sebagai staf magang biasa, tapi ia bersyukur sekali. Yang penting ia akan bekerja keras di sini.

Niatnya sih begitu… awalnya. Sampai ada kejadian begini esoknya…

Steve terburu-buru menuju lift untuk menuju lantai bawah. Teman-temannya sudah menunggu di café depan gedung kantornya untuk makan siang. Dia masih mengerjakan tugasnya yang hampir selesai tadi, jadi memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dulu, baru kemudian menyusul temannya. Steve terkejut bukan main ketika pintu lift terbuka. Seorang pria sudah ada di dalamnya. Bukan gendernya yang Steve permasalahkan, tapi Steve ingat betul wajah pria itu. Pria yang pernah menabraknya tempo lalu, dan kemudian malah marah-marah tidak jelas. Pria itu meliriknya tajam, tapi Steve yakin dia pasti masih ingat betul siapa Steve. Dengan ragu Steve masuk ke dalam, memencet tombol menuju lantai dasar. Sambil menunggu dia memperhatikan hal lain apapun, yang pasti bukan pria itu.

"Kau pegawai baru?" Steve tersentak mendengar pria itu menyapanya duluan. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Selamat datang, kalau begitu."

"Thank you. Steve," Steve mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan, "Steven Rogers". Pria itu menatap Steve dengan aneh, tapi tetap membalas menjabat tangannya.

"Anthony."

Setelah itu selama beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka, sampai Anthony mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Steve terpancing.

"Smartphoneku rusak Rogers."

"Ya?"

"Karena kejadian waktu itu."

"….."

"Kurasa kau harus mengorbankan gaji pertamamu bulan ini untuk mengganti handphoneku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Haruskah aku mengulangi kata-kataku tadi?"

"Kau yang menabrakku, bung. Gadgetmu rusak itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri, bukan kesalahanku," nada bicara Steve mulai naik saat mengucapkannya. Anthony kini menghadapnya, menatapnya dengan gaya belagu.

"Aku tidak pernah salah, Kids! Kau yang salah!"

"Terserah kau! Tapi aku tidak akan menanggung kesalahanmu!"

"Kau tidak tahu kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa," gumam Anthony membuang muka. Masih dengan gaya belagunya.

"Bahkan meskipun aku tahu siapa kau, itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun padaku. Kau bersalah," gumam Steve. Tiba-tiba Anthony menarik kerah Steve dengan kasar, dan mendorongnya ke dinding lift. Ketika tangan kanan Anthony terayun hendak meninju Steve, Steve menahannya. Dan dengan cepat ia membalikkan keadaan. Balas mendorong Anthony, menahan tangan Anthony dengan kedua tangannya. Ia hendak menendang perut Anthony menggunakan lututnya sebelum-

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Di mana sudah ada banyak orang yang menunggu di depan pintu lift. Terkejut memperhatikan mereka, yang jika dilihat dari sudut pandang mereka terlihat seperti… dua pria yang baru bercumbu di lift. 'Damn!' umpat Steve dalam hati.

* * *

Pepper mendatangi Tony yang sedang bersantai di depan televisi dengan wajah tegang. Membuat Tony yang tadinya tidak ingin menanggapi Pepper seperti biasa, jadi membatalkan niatnya. Begitu Pepper berdiri di depannya, ia berkacak pinggang.

"Katakan kalau yang kudengar tadi salah!"

"What?"

"Katakan kalau gossip yang kudengar di antara para pegawai itu salah!"

"Memangnya gossip apa?"

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan stok wanita-wanita seksi untuk kau kencani sampai akhirnya kau putus asa dan memutuskan mengencani pria?"

"Ap- Hell! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Potts?!"

"Masalahnya itu yang kudengar dari desas-desus!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka menggosip sekarang," Tony memutuskan tidak menanggapi Pepper dan melanjutkan menonton rekaman serial TVnya. Pepper berdecak, dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah Tony. Menyadari tindakannya yang bodoh, karena belum apa-apa sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak pada Tony. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Tony masih fokus dengan TVnya, sedangkan Pepper memperhatikan Tony dengan seksama, mencari-cari tanda apakah Tony ada bakat gay atau tidak. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Tony jadi tidak nyaman.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku lagi he?" gumam Tony, mengejutkan Pepper yang sedang melamun.

"Dalam mimpimu." Tony tertawa kecil, masih belum terbiasa dengan mulut kejam Pepper yang sekarang. Dia dulu adalah gadis yang lembut, tidak seperti Romanoff yang sekali tidak suka dengan tingkahnya akan langsung menonjoknya. Sangat aneh sekali mendengar kalimat sarkastis keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memangnya bagaimana gossip yang beredar?" tanya Tony akhirnya, merasa penasaran dengan gossip yang beredar tentangnya kali ini.

"Kau bercumbu dengan salah satu pegawai pria di lift."

"WHAT?!"

"Kau bercumbu. Dengan salah satu pegawai. Pria. Di lift."

"Aku tidak meminta kau untuk mengulangi kata-katamu Pepper. God… gossip macam apa itu? Itu namanya menghancurkan harga diriku! Aku harus tahu siapa yang menyebarkan gossip murahan itu. Akan kupecat dia!

"Aku tak tahu. Aku masih terkejut mendengar itu semua. Tapi… kau tidak ingat dengan siapa saja kau berada di lift berdua? Maksudku-"

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Hari ini aku tidak begitu sering masuk lift, dan sekalipun aku masuk lift selalu ramai-ramai. Kecuali… oh, shit! Aku ingat! Pegawai baru itu!" Tony langsung bangkit berdiri. Dengan tergesa mengambil handphone barunya yang ada di meja, kemudian pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Potts dan tanpa mematikan TVnya yang masih memutar serial Friends kesayangannya. Dari tadi ia lupa karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi terimakasih pada Pepper yang sudah mengingatkannya. Ia akan mencari seluruh data pribadi pegawai baru itu, meskipun itu akhirnya ia harus membongkar data bank perusahaan. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk jenius macam Tony. 'Awas kau, bocah' geram Tony. 'aku akan memberimu pelajaran!'

* * *

Steve merinding. Ia memperbaiki letak selimutnya, kemudian pelan-pelan berbaring di kasur kecilnya. Ia tahu, esok ketika ia berangkat bekerja masalah besar akan menantinya, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi tadi siang antara dia dan Anthony. Ya, Anthony Stark. Steve merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa ia bisa begitu tolol mencari masalah dengan pria itu. Hell, bahkan dia adalah pemilik perusahaan. Salahkan saja pria itu, yang dengan keras kepalanya tetap tidak ingin disalahkan. Lagipula dia kan pemilik perusahaan besar, orang kaya yang bahkan bisa mengisi bak mandinya dengan ribuan smartphone mahal, kenapa hanya karena handphone rusak saja dia meminta ganti pada Steve yang bahkan masih berstatus pegawai magang? Uang dari mana coba?

Steve awalnya terkejut ketika semua orang memandang dirinya dan Anthony begitu keluar dari lift. Antony pun tak mengucapkan kata-kata apa lagi, hanya berlalu pergi sambil memperbaiki jasnya yang sedikit berantakan. Setelah itu pun semua berjalan tenang, sampai seusai makan siang. Semua kembali ke kantor, termasuk Steve. Kembali berkutat dengan dokumen dan laporan. Sampai akhirnya ribut-ribut di dekat pintu ruangan Steve yang membahas bagaimana Steve dan Mr. Stark bisa terlihat para pegawai lain seolah habis bermesraan di lift. Steve tidak peduli apa gossipnya. Ia hanya peduli siapa Anthony sebenarnya, Astaga… Stark? Pemilik perusahaan? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan wajahnya, sementara wajah pria itu selalu terpampang di layar televisi dan halaman depan surat kabar?

Steve menceritakan semua yang terjadi, sebenarnya, pada Johny, rekan kerja yang duduk di sebelahnya, Johny juga terkejut, tak percaya Steve akan bertindak segegabah itu. Johny hanya memberikan saran singkat nan konyol padanya.

"Hanya satu cara agar kau tidak dipecat, bung. Buat dia mengagumi dan jatuh cinta padamu, pasti dia takkan jadi marah dan memecatmu."

Steve hanya melongo. What?

 **To be continued…**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Ini fanfict pertama saya, maksudnya yang serius ingin saya kerjakan sampai selesai. Komentar dan saran anda akan sangat saya butuhkan. So, review plis**


	2. Chapter 2

**-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC,Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Steve memijat pangkal hidungnya. Rasanya penat, seharian ini dia tidak berhenti memandang layar monitor karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk banyak. Bahkan jam makan siangnya ia habiskan di meja kerjanya sambil hanya memakan bekal sandwich yang kebetulan ia bawa tadi pagi. Nah, kenapa pekerjaannya bisa menumpuk sebanyak ini? Memangnya selama ini Steve bersantai ria di kantor? Kalau ditanya begitu dengan tegas Steve akan menjawab tidak. Steve berusaha selalu bertanggung jawab dalam pekerjaannya. Dia selalu menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya secepat dan sesempurna yang ia bisa. Dia bahkan yakin para senior dan atasannya menyukai hasil kerjanya karena tidak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar komentar jelek dari mereka. Lalu, kenapa belakangan ini pekerjaannya jadi bertambah berkali lipat lebih banyak? Steve yakin, ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Stark.

Ini semua terjadi sejak minggu lalu, beberapa hari setelah ia sedikit cekcok dengan Anthony di lift. Steve melihat Big Bossnya itu masuk ke ruang divisinya. Berhenti sebentar untuk melirik tajam pada Steve, dan kemudian masuk ke ruang kerja atasannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di ruangan tertutup itu. Yang pasti, setelah Anthony keluar dari ruang itu, semua tahu bagaimana wajah atasan mereka yang tegang adalah pertanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Yang semua orang tidak sangka, ternyata hal buruk itu hanya terjadi pada pegawai baru di divisi mereka. Steven Rogers. Johny bahkan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat sadar hanya Steve yang dipersulit oleh atasan mereka.

"Penderitaanmu sudah dimulai dari sekarang rupanya," sahutnya sambil menepuk keras punggung Steve, menertawakan ketidakadilan yang harus dialami oleh Steve sendirian. Steve bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau ternyata atasannya yang ia kira baik hati dan tegas itu akan terpengaruh dengan perintah Anthony. Oke, Steve tahu, Anthony sedang menggunakan jabatannya untuk mempermainkan Steve saat ini. Mungkin menurutnya, Steve akan datang padanya dan bersujud meminta maaf padanya, sekaligus memohon agar dia menyuruh kepala divisi Steve untuk tidak menyiksanya lagi dengan seabrek pekerjaan tidak bermutu. Hah! Memangnya Steve akan semudah itu berputus asa?

"Rogers."

Steve segera menoleh ke belakang. Peggy Carter. Gadis cantik yang satu divisi dengannya. Tinggi dan seksi. Anggun. Pandai. Sempurna. Bahkan terlalu sempurna jika disandingkan denganku, batin Steve. Carter berjalan menghampiri Steve di meja kerjanya, membuat jantung Steve berdetak lebih cepat dibandingkan biasanya.

"Hy," balas Steve. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap Carter, mengarahkan perhatiannya penuh pada Carter sekalian menatap wajah cantiknya.

"Lembur lagi?" tanya Carter.

"Ya. Mr. Smith menyuruhku untuk membuat beberapa laporan tadi."

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu agar pekerjaanmu cepat selesai," Carter menawari bantuan. Sangat menggiurkan untuk Steve, karena itu artinya dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama dengan Carter. Tapi maaf saja, logika Steve masih bekerja saat ini.

"Tidak perlu. Pekerjaanku sudah hampir selesai. Aku hanya perlu membaca ulang untuk mengeceknya," tolak Steve.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku. Aku tidak masalah jika harus membantumu dulu."

"No, Carter. Aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Kau pulanglah. Aku tahu kau sendiri sudah lelah, jadi tidak perlu merepotkan dirimu."

"I'm serious!"

"Me too. Aku berterimakasih untuk tawaranmu. Tapi tidak apa, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tak perlu repot-repot."

"Oke," Peggy mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah dengan kekeraskepalaan Steve, "mungkin lain kali." Steve meringis, sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Padahal kupikir dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu," gumam Peggy membuat perut Steve terasa geli. Apakah barusan dia salah dengar? Peggy baru saja menggodanya atau apa? Oh Steve, khayalan macam apa itu? Sepertinya kau perlu membasuh mukamu setelah ini. Steve terus berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak terus-terusan berpikir yang macam-macam tentang gadis cantik di depannya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan siang berdua?" ajak Peggy tiba-tiba, mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan Steve tanpa ia sadari. Steve melongo.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok saat jam istirahat kantor kita makan siang berdua? Hanya berdua…?" Peggy agak tersipu kali ini. Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, tentu saja. Mana mungkin Steve menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

"Tentu, aku akan sangat senang bisa makan siang berdua denganmu…," Steve tersenyum antusias. Tanpa sadar telah membuat Peggy semakin tersipu karena ketampanannya yang semakin meningkat.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Bye!"

"Bye, Carter. Good night…"

Dan seiring kepergian Peggy Carter, semua lelah dan kekesalan Steve melayang entah kemana karena janji kencan dengan gadis itu barusan.

* * *

Esoknya…

Steve tidak bisa menahan debar jantungnya saat bekerja. Sebentar-sebentar menatap jam dinding di ruangannya, menarik perhatian Si Usil Johny tentunya. Tapi Steve tidak menjawab apapun saat Johny menanyakan alasan dari sikap anehnya. Dan karena tidak menerima tanggapan yang berarti dari lawan bicaranya, akhirnya Johny mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Johny itu pria cerewet, dan terlalu humoris. Menurutnya semua hal di dunia ini adalah lelucon. Sangat sulit untuknya bekerja dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Bahkan meskipun ia tahu pekerjaannya harus segera diselesaikan, dia justru memasang headset di telinganya, mengetik sambil bernyanyi. Tahu-tahu, dia menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat waktu. Sayangnya, Steve bukan tipe pegawai cerdas macam Johny, jadi dia tidak akan bekerja seperti cara kerja Johny. Steve itu tekun, hanya itu modalnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, gossip mengenai hubungan Steve dan Anthony semakin tidak karuan. Masalahnya, orang-orang menjudge jelek hanya pada Steve. Mereka semua mengira Steve telah melecehkan Tony, sehingga membuat Tony membully Steve dengan menggunakan kepala divisi di mana Steve ditempatkan. Padahal faktanya, tidak ada pelecehan apapun. Bahkan Steve yang sedang dibully di sini, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas sama sekali. Steve bingung, bagaimana gossip murahan seperti itu bisa beredar. Memangnya pelopor gossip itu tidak melihat bagaimana Anthony menyeringai setiap melihat Steve meskipun itu dari jarak yang jauh sekalipun. Mana ada korban pelecehan senyum-senyum gila saat melihat pria yang telah melecehkannya. Lagipula ya, sampai tujuh keturunan pun, Steve tidak akan mungkin tertarik pada sesama pria, apalagi pria seperti Anthony. Pria itu terlalu sialan. Really.

Tepat ketika jam istirahat, Steve menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Ia akan melanjutkannya nanti, setelah makan siang. Steve bangkit berdiri, berpura-pura merenggangkan badannya, padahal sebenarnya matanya memperhatikan Peggy Carter. Dari jauh Peggy mengedikkan kepalanya, memberi kode pada Steve untuk pergi keluar sekarang. Steve tanpa menjawab kode dari Peggy segera mematikan computer kerjanya, membereskan meja, mengambil dompet di tasnya dan pergi keluar ruangan setelah menyapa Johny. Steve akan turun terlebih dahulu, baru Peggy akan menyusul kemudian. Akan muncul gossip murahan yang lain lagi kalau teman satu divisinya melihat Steve dan Peggy pergi berdua. Dan tentunya Steve tidak ingin Peggy merasa tidak nyaman setelah pergi berdua dengannya kan?

Dan lagi-lagi, entah jodoh atau apa, ketika Steve hendak masuk ke salah satu lift, ternyata sudah ada si bos sialan di dalam yang juga menatapnya terkejut. Steve antara ragu dan buru-buru, mau tidak mau tetap masuk ke dalam. Meskipun ia tahu, saat ini Anthony menatapnya tajam. Tapi Steve tidak peduli. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya tidak akan mau tahu soal Anthony, dan tidak akan menanggapi apapun perkataan pria itu. Lihat kejadian tempo lalu, ia hanya menanggapi sedikit, kesulitan yang harus ia tanggung jadi sebesar ini. Jadi ia pikir, jangan menanggapi pria ini, sedikitpun, bahkan meskipun sedang di lokasi kerja sekalipun, kecuali untuk urusan kerja. Ya, urusan pekerjaan.

Jujur saja, Tony sangat terkejut ketika liftnya berhenti sejenak di lantai yang ia tahu merupakan di mana Steve ditempatkan. Lebih terkejut lagi ternyata yang menunggu di depan lift adalah Steve. Apalagi ketika Steve memutuskan tetap masuk ke dalam padahal tahu kalau ada Tony di dalam. Tony bisa merasakan kedua tangannya sedikit gemetar. Bukan-bukan! Tony bukannya gugup seperti gadis ABG yang bertemu dengan lelaki idamannya. Tony hanya…. eum… gugup. Tony memang mudah panik kok. Apalagi jika dia berada di situasi yang membuat ia kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Tony itu jenius, masa' iya dia jadi bodoh begini hanya karena berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Steve. Astaga, ini hanya Steve. Pegawai baru bodoh yang sudah membuat masalah dengannya kemarin. Membuat masalah karena sudah menantang Anthony. Memang, sebenarnya Steve tidak pernah menantang Tony, itu hanya karena rasa angkuh Tony yang tidak suka dibantah oleh siapapun. Tony dan keangkuhannya, siapa yang bisa melawan? Tony mencoba melirik Steve yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Steve. Pria itu hanya diam, menatap lurus ke depan, seolah tak ada siapapun di lift selain dirinya sendiri. Sial! Rasanya Tony seperti mati kutu. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa membuatnya terlihat bodoh seperti ini. Dan dia benci diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Kau sangat ingin kusapa ya, Mr. Stark?"

Anthony terkejut bukan main begitu Steve memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Ia menoleh, menatap Steve dengan setengah tidak percaya. Sementara Steve masih tetap menatap lurus ke depan, sama sekali tak menoleh ke Tony sedikitpun.

"Percaya diri sekali…," gumam Tony, balas cuek.

"Jika kau pikir aku tak tahu, maaf saja, dari tadi aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresimu dari bayanganmu di sana," Steve menunjuk ke arah pintu lift, di mana terlihat bayangan Tony dengan jelas seperti cermin.

"Bukannya kau yang menyapaku dulu...," gumam Tony memutar bola matanya. Steve tertawa, tidak membalas perkataannya lagi. Bahkan ketika lift menunjuk angka 1 dimana mereka sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju. Steve masih tertawa, membuat Tony menahan rasa kesalnya mati-matian. Saat ini yang bisa Tony lakukan hanya menarik nafas panjang, memutuskan tidak akan menanggapi perkataan Steve yang terdengar merendahkannya. Lama-lama Steve menghentikan tawanya sendiri, sadar kalau Tony bersikap pasif kali ini. Ketika pintu lift terbuka dan Tony hendak keluar, buru-buru Steve menahan bahunya.

"Don't get away, Sir!"

"Kau pikir aku sedang menghindarimu?" Tony menepis tangan Steve dengan kasar. Ia tetap keluar dari lift, namun lagi-lagi Steve mengejar dan menahannya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Setelah kau mencari masalah denganku dan sekarang kita bertemu, you just shut your mouth like there was nothing between us."

"Begitu? Lalu katakan apa lagi sekarang masalahmu denganku?" Dengan angkuhnya, Tony mengangkat dagunya. Lagi-lagi menantang Steve sementara ia sendiri tahu pokok masalahnya adalah dia.

"Kau...," Steve menunjuk hidung Tony dengan geram, "camkan baik-baik perkataanku. Meskipun kau menyulitkanku, separah apapun itu, itu sama sekali tidak akan mempengaruhiku. Aku... tetap akan pada prinsipku."

"Oh, come on! Aku hanya memintamu meminta maaf padaku."

"Dan faktanya, aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk melakukan hal itu. Semua orang tahu, kau yg harus melakukannya!"

"Menurutmu aku akan melakukannya?" Tony tertawa sinis. Steve menggeram, tangannya terangkat seakan hendak mencekik leher Tony.

"Rasanya aku ingin menghajarmu saat ini. Apalagi melihat gaya congkakmu itu!"

"Silakan, aku sama sekali tidak akan menahanmu," Tony semakin menempel pada Steve. Dadanya sedikit berdebar ketika menempel dengan dada kekar Steve. Menganggap adrenalinnya terpancing, alih-alih sebagai hal yang romantis. Tony akui ia cukup tertarik pada pria pirang di depannya, -bukan hal yang romantis, sela Tony, tapi karena dia adalah orang pertama yang berani menentang Tony dengan gaya sok heroik. Steve menatap tajam tepat di kedua mata Anthony. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam, dengan pandangan yang saling bertautan dan nafas yang bertabrakan. Tony meskipun gengsi untuk mengakui, sempat terbius dengan kedua safir Steve. Seolah menenggelamkannya ke dasar lautan. Menenggelamkan dalam artian sesungguhnya. Entah karena pria pirang di depannya itu memakai sepatu dengan hak tinggi, atau karena Tony berdiri dengan posisi yang tidak begitu benar -baca:tegak-, ternyata Steve sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya. Dan mendadak Tony langsung menanamkan doktrin di otaknya untuk jaga jarak dengan si Beruang Besar ini. Lihat caranya melotot padaku, gumam Tony dalam hati, aku benci caranya melotot padaku. Tony-lah yang terlebih dahulu memutuskan tautan mata mereka. Tony membuang wajahnya geram. Dari sudut matanya, Tony tahu, Steve masih tetap memperhatikannya. Dan lagi-lagi, Tony berusaha mengacuhkan fakta itu.

"Aku akan menganggap tidak terjadi apapun hari ini," Tony bergumam dingin. Tepat sekali, pintu lift terbuka. Dan tak menunggu lama, ia segera keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Steve yang masih termangu di dalamnya.

* * *

Jika begitu datang Tony sudah menunjukkan wajah riangnya, Pepper sudah bisa menebak. Semalam kencannya dengan wanita -entah mana itu- pasti berhasil. Lihat itu senyumnya yang berseri-seri mirip bocah kecil yang baru diajak liburan oleh orangtuanya.

"Morning," sapa Tony sambil duduk di depan meja Pepper. Pepper tidak menjawab, hanya mengedikkan kedua alisnya sambil tetap mengingat-ingat pesta mana lagi yang dihadiri mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Tony lagi. Pepper mengangguk, mengedikkan kepalanya menunjuk meja, di mana ada botol kaca berisi susu yang tinggal setengah. Tony mengangguk mengerti, hingga beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. Pepper sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Tony... Pepper meliriknya lagi, sibuk dengan smartphonenya sendiri.

"Hey you!" Pepper mengetuk meja, mencari perhatian dari Tony, dan itu berhasil.

"What?"

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau memeriksa berkas-berkas yang sudah kuletakkan di meja kerjamu."

"Tidak mau. Itu kan tugasmu."

"Tapi ini perusahaanmu, dude."

"Tapi kau CEOnya."

"Tapi yang kau lakukan saat ini sungguh tidak berguna. Kau hanya duduk di sini sambil bermain handphone. Damn you!"

"What happened with you? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk marah-marah, you know?" Tony memberikan tatapan heran pada Pepper, sementara wanita itu mengurut-urut pangkal hidungnya dengan geram. Oh astaga...

"Cepat ke ruanganmu sekarang, Tony! Atau aku akan menerjunkanmu hingga ke dasar gedung dari atas sini...," geram Pepper menatap tajam Tony. Tony bungkam dan segera mundur teratur. Belakangan ini Pepper jadi sedikit buas.

Tony menutup pintu ruangan Pepper, masih tetap memikirkan sikap Pepper barusan. Mungkin Pepper bertengkar dengan kekasih barunya? Tapi, memangnya siapa yang mau jadi kekasihnya Pepper, apalagi dengan sifat galaknya sekarang? Tony terus mengingat semua keburukan Pepper tanpa menyadari dia sendiri pernah tergila-gila pada wanita itu.

Tony membuka pintu ruangannya, bergumam kecil tentang dinginnya suhu AC di dalam. Ia duduk di kursinya, mengambil salah satu berkas dokumen yang memang benar sudah diletakkan di meja kerjanya. Tony menarik nafas panjang, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu pekerjaan Pepper. Setidaknya moodnya sedang baik hari ini, bukan masalah.

* * *

Kau ingin menarik perhatian Tony? Dulu, kalau kau ingin melakukannya, kau cukup berdandan secantik mungkin, berpakaian sexy, dan jalan di depannya. Tunggu satu menit saja, dan dia pasti akan memanggilmu untuk janji kencan. Sekarang, tidak perlu menggodanya seperti itu. Cukup ucapkan kata 'Steve' atau 'Rogers' saat Mr. Stark melewatimu, maka secepat kilat dia akan berhenti dan menghampirimu. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi. Saat mendengar gerombolan karyawannya sedang membicarakan Steve, dengan cueknya Tony melupakan kharismanya sebagai seorang atasan dan langsung ikut-ikutan bergabung dengan gerombolan itu. Dan voila, dia mendapat informasi yang lumayan bagus. Rogers sedang berkencan dengan Peggy Carter, pegawai paling cantik di divisinya. Tony tahu sedikit tentang Carter, ya gadis itu memang cantik dan hot. Tony pernah makan malam dengannya dulu, tapi itu dengan Pepper dan beberapa rekan di divisi Carter.

Tony mengelus dagunya, dan tak lama ia menyeringai. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, gumamnya dalam hati.

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Maafkan saya yang terlalu lama memposting lanjutan ini fic. Draftnya udah nyimpen lama di laptop saya, tapi sayanya aja yang terlalu banyak halangan (hhaa). Mending saya balesin dulu review dari chap 1.**

 **Lenny Chan:** hhaa. Maaf ya, udah PHPin kamu selama… astaga… hampir setahun ya.

 **Kyulennychan:** Ini sama ya ama yg di atas? Walah maaf ya baru posting lanjutannya sekarang

 **Guest1:** Makasih udah dibilang keren fic saya. Selanju tnya ditunggu reviewnya.

 **J'TrimFle:** Makasih. Jangan bosen kasih review ya

 **Guest2:** Ini pasti dapet link dari twit saya ya, makasih.

 **Clowdy1989:** Maaf, lanjutannya jauh dari kata cepat.

 **YouMint:** Nggak maksa kok reviewnya. Makasih ya. Selamat membaca lanjutannya.

 **Mara997:** Makasih udah kasih semangat. Sok atuh dibaca lanjutannya. Keep reading and fighting!

 **Nah, saya sangat berterimakasih untuk reader yang udah baca, review, ngefollow, bahkan ngfave. Selanjutnya, jangan segan-segan ya buat ngasih review lagi buat saya, hhaa. Ciao!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC,Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Steve tidak pernah mempedulikan apapun yang dilakukan Mr. Stark padanya. Apapun, entah eksploitasi, - _well_ agak berlebihan memang jika dibilang eksploitasi, diskriminasi, atau juga sindiran. Steve sadar diri, ini semua memang resiko yang harus dia tanggung kalau berani membuat masalah dengan bos besarnya. Itu awalnya… sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu.

Tony memang ingin mengajaknya berperang.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Steve tidak tahu, sebelumnya apakah Tony memang sering berkunjung ke divisinya. Steve adalah staf baru, ingat? Lagipula Steve memang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Tony yang datang ke ruangannya yang selalu berujung dengan menumpuknya berkas di meja kerjanya. Lagi-lagi, itu awalnya.

Entah sejak kapan, Steve akhirnya menyadari, belakangan ini Tony sangat sering mampir di meja kerja Peggy Carter, sebelum ia kembali ke ruangannya atau entah manapun itu. Steve tidak akan ambil pusing sebenarnya dengan sifat playboy bosnya yang sudah melegenda, masalahnya ini menyangkut Peggy, gadis idamannya. Apalagi Steve sering menangkap lirikan mata Tony yang mengarah padanya, sambil tangannya yang keparat itu menyentuh Peggy. Seolah, _damn!_ , menantang Steve. Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan Steve tiap kali hal itu terjadi? Apa lagi? Tentu saja Steve tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena Steve memang belum memiliki hubungan dengan Peggy. Lagipula Peggy tidak terlihat keberatan dengan tingkah Stark sama sekali. _Shit!_ Lagi-lagi pria itu memanfaatkan kedudukannya untuk bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Well, belakangan ini Steve memang jadi lebih akrab dengan Peggy. Itulah yang jadi alasan juga kenapa Steve sampai se-stress ini, karena ia merasa hanya tinggal selangkah lagi ia bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik itu. Tapi apa yang Stark lakukan, dia justru merusak semuanya. Steve tidak tahu, dibalik kesalnya dirinya karena tingkah playboy Tony pada Carter, ada Tony yang justru tertawa terbahak-bahak di ruangannya.

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Tony melihat sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bosan. Saat ini ia sedang berada di salah satu restoran hotel yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari kantor. Ia ada jadwal meeting dengan salah satu klien penting dari Netherland yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya. Kliennya itu menginap di hotel ini, dan pihak mereka meminta untuk mengadakan meeting di tempat ini. Sebenarnya jadwal meeting mereka adalah pukul 7pm tadi, tapi sudah lebih dari 20 menit berlalu dan mereka bahkan belum muncul sama sekali. Sial, sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Tony hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati, merasa dipermainkan. Mereka pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk disia-siakan? Awas saja, aku tidak akan menerima ajakan kerjasama kalian dengan mudah…

Ketika Tony sedang berusaha mengatur skenario apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membalas perlakuan calon kliennya itu, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu kiri Tony. Saat Tony menoleh, ia melihat ada seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan seorang wanita cantik di sebelahnya yang tersenyum pada Tony.

"Mr. Anthony Stark, _right_?" tanya pria itu dengan ragu. Tony buru-buru berdiri, membungkuk sedikit, dan mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Silakan duduk."

" _Thank_ _you_ _so_ _much_. _I'm_ _really_ _sorry_ _for_ _being_ _late_ ," pria tinggi besar itu duduk terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian disusul rekan wanitanya. Tony duduk kembali, tersenyum palsu.

" _It's_ _okay_ , _just_ _25_ _minutes_ ," jawab Tony. Pria itu menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya ke belakang, membuat Tony bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Sepertinya dia berusia sekitar 30an, dengan rambut pirang panjang sebahu, cukup tampan, tubuhnya tinggi besar, sedikit lebih besar jika dibandingkan si anak baru Roger. Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba Tony teringat dengan pria itu? Memangnya dia siapa sampai harus muncul di pikiran Tony?

"Mr. Stark? _Did_ _you_ _hear_ _me?"_ Tony sedikit tersentak ketika ada yang menyentuh punggung tangannya. Tony menunduk, menyadari bahwa ternyata pria di hadapannya ini yang sedang melakukannya.

" _Are_ _you_ _okay?"_ tanyanya lagi. Tony menggeleng dengan kaku, dengan perlahan menarik tangannya agar pria itu tidak tersinggung.

"Kenalkan, namaku Chris, Chris Hemsworth," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman. Tentu saja Tony membalasnya. Tapi secepat Tony melakukannya, secepat itu juga Tony melepaskannya. Pria ini sedikit… _weird_ , jadi Tony harus sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Dan dia adalah asistenku, Jane Foster." Tony hanya mengangguk singkat pada gadis cantik itu.

"Nah, lebih baik kita segera mulai saja perbincangan kita," Tony menepuk tangannya, ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan cepat-cepat pulang. Ia sudah sangat merindukan tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Damn! Damn! Damn!

Tony terus menyumpah dalam hati karena kondisinya saat ini yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Ini jebakan, Tony yakin itu. Chris sedang berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk menggodanya. Dan bodohnya, Tony bisa terjebak dengan mudah dalam rayuannya. Tidak, memang pantas kalau Tony bisa tertipu, ini bukan rayuan. Cara yang dipakai Chris jauh lebih halus, dan klasik. Tony sudah sering menghadapi pria-pria gay sebelumnya, caranya nyaris sama. Yang perlu Tony lakukan hanya jangan sampai ia mabuk, karena ia yakin mereka akan menyentuh Tony kalau sampai ia mabuk.

Satu jam yang lalu, meeting mereka sudah selesai. Tony sudah akan berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya, tapi Chris lebih dulu menahannya dengan mengajaknya minum di bar hotel. Itu menarik, kalau sejak awal Tony tidak curiga dengan orientasi Chris yang meragukan. Lagipula ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini, sehingga gadis secantik Jane Foster pun tak ingin ia goda. _But_ , _look_ _at_ _Tony_ _now_ , Tony bahkan tak ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Chris sehingga akhirnya mereka berdua justru berakhir di sebuah bar kecil yang terletak agak jauh dari hotel Chris tadi. _Yeah_ , _you're_ _right_. _They are_ _both_. Jane Foster memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di kamar hotel karena mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sedikit pening. Dan untuk meyakinkan semua orang kalau momen ini sangat manis, saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdampingan di depan meja bar, ditemani segelas bir, sambil berbincang berdua.

Tony tidak akan menyangkal. Sebenarnya Chris termasuk orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang ramah, tapi jelas sekali ia sedang berusaha terlihat lebih baik di mata Tony. Bukan berarti Tony sudah siap untuk melangkah lebih jauh soal orientasi seksualnya, _he's_ _just_ … _trying_ _to_ _be_ _kind_. Dari obrolan mereka akhirnya Tony tahu, _Chris_ _is_ _an_ _American_. Dia lahir dan dibesarkan di Oklahoma, tapi kemudian orangtuanya bercerai dan memutuskan ikut ayahnya ke Netherland untuk membantu mengurus perusahaan ayahnya di sana. Ia sering berlibur menemui ibunya, ia bahkan juga menceritakan bagaimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Jane Foster yang ternyata adalah tetangga ibunya. Mereka berdua pernah menjalin hubungan, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk berpisah karena Chris sadar ia hanyalah seorang pria brengsek yang akan banyak menyulitkan Foster nantinya jika mereka memutuskan hidup bersama. _Sounds_ _familiar_ , _isn't_ _it?_ Chris sedikit mirip Tony. Dulu Tony berusaha keras membuat Pepper mengerti kalau hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil, sesabar apapun Pepper dalam menghadapi sifat Tony, gadis itu hanya akan membuang waktunya sendiri. Itu pula yang membuat mereka berdua berpisah dan tetap berhubungan baik. Tony masih membutuhkan Pepper meskipun bukan sebagai pasangan. Mereka masih bisa menjadi saudara, dan rekan kerja yang saling menguntungkan. _Okay_ , _right_! Tony memang jauh lebih diuntungkan di sini, ketimbang Pepper sendiri. Dan karena kebaikan Pepper itulah, Tony rela memberikan apapun untuk gadis itu. Untung saja Pepper bukanlah type gadis dengan sifat materialistis. Jadi lagi-lagi, Tony bersyukur memiliki Pepper di sampingnya.

Tapi semenyenangkan apapun berbincang dengan Chris, Tony tetap tidak bisa mengabaikan punggungnya yang mulai pegal. _For God's Sake_ , dia benar-benar lelah hari ini! Apalagi mencium berbagai macam alkohol dan rokok sama sekali tak membantu, justru menambah pening di kepalanya. Dan bodohnya, Chris sama sekali tidak peka dengan keadaannya. Pria itu malah menyodorkan segelas minuman lagi pada Tony, berbicara sesuatu yang mana tidak begitu dipahami Tony.

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Steve akui, dirinya adalah pria rumahan yang jarang _hang out_. Ia lebih nyaman menghabiskan _weekend_ di rumah, meminum secangkir kopi sambil menonton acara TV. Makanya ketika Johnny mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah bar untuk sedikit bersenang-senang bersama beberapa teman sekantor, Steve langsung menolak. Alasan utamanya, karena ia tidak pernah minum alkohol, dan memang tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya. Lagipula besok mereka masih harus pergi bekerja, bukan?

" _Come on, man! I know you need this!"_ paksa Johnny saat mereka masih di parkiran kantor tadi sore.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Steve menjawab sarkastis.

"Di dahimu tertulis dengan jelas kalau kau sedang patah hati!"

 _Shit! Dasar mulut besar!,_ Steve merutuk dalam hati, membenarkan perkataan Johnny meskipun hanya di dalam hati.

" _Damn!_ Fredd sudah berjanji akan mentraktir kita semua malam ini. Dan kau akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini?"

"Fredd? Untuk apa?"

"Pesta bujang. Kau lupa atau memang tak tahu kalau dia akan menikah besok? Astaga, kemana saja kau?"

" _Sorry,_ ada banyak hal yang memenuhi otakku belakangan ini," Steve mengusap dahinya dengan lelah. Ada banyak masalah belakangan ini yang harus dia tanggung. Dan itu semua hanya karena perselisihannya dengan Mr. Stark. Hebat, bukan?

" _Yeah, I knew it._ Jadi biarkan pikiranmu _relax_ kali ini. _You need it, dude!_ " Johnny menepuk bahu Steve berkali-kali, meyakinkan Steve. Mau bagaimanapun Johnny sudah menganggap Steve sebagai sahabatnya. Ia juga turut tidak enak hati tiap kali Steve mengalami kesulitan sementara ia tidak membantu sama sekali.

Dan _voila,_ ketika rombongan mereka sampai di bar, Steve langsung menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut dalam pesta bujang Fredd. Suasana bar yang ramai, bau alkohol di mana-mana, belum lagi gadis-gadis berpakaian mini yang kesana-kemari menggoda para pengunjung. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak, rutuk Steve dalam hati. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan minum alkohol. Kalau sampai ia mabuk, akan menimbulkan banyak masalah.

Ketika Johnny dan yang lain sibuk memesan berbagai macam minuman keras, Steve hanya meminta segelas kola pada bartender. Steve tidak mempedulikan Johnny yang menatapnya dengan sorot tak percaya. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya mereka semua terlarut dalam obrolan seru mengenai persiapan pernikahan Fredd dan sifat liarnya dulu. Untuk sesaat, Steve terlarut dalam pikirannya. Kapankah ia akan mengundang teman kerjanya untuk pesta bujang seperti ini. Di mana besoknya dia mengikat janji suci dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Steve bahkan sudah membayangkan Peggy Carter-lah yang akan menjadi mempelai wanitanya. Bagaimana cantiknya Peggy saat memakai gaun pengantin, berjalan menelusuri karpet merah menuju ke arah Steve yang telah menantinya bersama pendeta. Tapi kemudian muncul bayangan Tony yang berdiri di depan pintu gereja sambil meneriakkan nama Peggy, dan Peggy pun menghampirinya, dan meninggalkan Steve hanya untuk Tony. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi sambil berteriak kalau mereka saling mencintai, tak peduli Steve sedang berlutut putus asa karena gagal menikah. Wait! Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?! Khayalan indahnya dengan Peggy hancur hanya karena ia mendadak teringat dengan wajah Tony.

"Aku yang salah lihat, atau memang pria yang di pojok sana adalah Mr. Stark?" pertanyaan Johnny membuat Steve tersadar dari khayalan indahnya. Ia menatap penuh tanya pada Johnny yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara pria humoris itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Apa?"

"Arah jam 2!"

Steve memicingkan matanya, ada 2 orang pria di pojok sana yang sedang… apa itu? Bercumbu? _What_?! Bagaimana mungkin di tengah-tengah tempat umum seperti ini mereka melakukan itu? Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ia tahu salah satu dari mereka. Pria itu terlihat seperti… si bastard Stark!

"Mr. Stark?!"

" _I've_ _told_ _you_ _last_ _minute_ …" Johnny memutar bola matanya.

" _He's_ _gay_?" Steve masih terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

" _Who_ _says_?"

" _No_ _one_. _But_ _look_ , bagaimana bisa dia berciuman panas dengan seorang pria jika ia bukan gay?"

"Dia playboy, ingat?"

" _With_ _a_ _man_?" Steve masih memburu.

"Mungkin dia sedang mabuk?"

"Oke," Steve mengangguk, "mungkin dia mabuk. Dan mungkin kebetulan ia terlihat menggoda untuk pria gay yang ada di sebelahnya, sehingga akhirnya pria asing itu menciumnya." Sejujurnya ia masih ingin protes pada Johny lantaran terdengar seolah sedang membela Tony. Tapi Steve menahannya. Steve masih memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Bagaimana pria berambut pirang itu berusaha meraup bibir Tony dengan rakus sambil kedua tangannya menahan wajah Tony.

Yang membuat Steve heran, bagaimana bisa Tony terlihat menikmati pagutan itu. Hell, di mana harga dirinya selama ini sebagai seorang playboy tampan? Dan… bagaimana mungkin pria seperti itu berani mendekati Carter? Pria yang mulai sekarang harus diragukan kejantanannya? Steve mau tidak mau mulai membayangkan Tony yang berada di bawah dominasi pria itu. Ekspresi apa yang akan Tony perlihatkan saat pria itu mencumbunya di atas ranjang? Tunggu! _What_ _the-!_ Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Dan mengapa ia terus bertanya 'bagaimana' sambil memikirkan pria sialan itu?

"Hahaa… sepertinya situasi di antara mereka berdua semakin memanas…," Johnny kembali berkomentar, tanpa sadar mengembalikan fokus sahabatnya. Steve memperhatikan Tony lagi. Ya, benar kata Johnny, ciuman di antara mereka semakin memanas. Teman pria Tony saat ini sudah mulai mencumbu leher dan tengkuk Tony dengan nafsu. Awalnya Steve pikir cumbuan itu mutual, sampai akhirnya Steve sadar saat Tony berusaha mendorong pria itu dengan kedua tangannya namun tak berhasil.

"Kali ini aku tahu, kenapa para wanita di kantor kita selalu menyebutnya seksi. _Damn, he looks so sexy, and brave actually!"_ Johnny bergumam. Wajahnya memerah, entah untuk alasan apa.

"Man, sepertinya Mr. Stark sedang butuh bantuan." Steve semakin merasa tidak nyaman melihat Tony yang terus berusaha mendorong teman prianya.

"Bantuan? Kau yakin?"

"Ya," Steve bangkit berdiri, "aku akan kesana."

Dan dengan tergesa, tanpa peduli diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya yang bingung, Steve melangkahkan kakinya menuju Tony yang duduk di dekat bartender. Ketika sudah sampai, tanpa permisi ia mendorong tubuh pria berambut pirang itu menjauh dan menarik lengan Tony. Dan ya, yang ia lakukan berhasil menarik perhatian seisi bar, membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas nya masing-masing karena tertarik dengan ulah Steve. _Another gay drama, maybe._

" _F*ck_ … _what's_ _your_ _problem_?!" pria asing itu terlihat naik pitam dengan kelakuan Steve yang menginterupsinya.

"Rogers?" perkataan Tony seketika menghentikan amarahnya. Sedangkan Steve hanya menatap tajam Tony sementara tangannya masih menahan lengan atas Tony.

" _What_ -… _what_ _are_ _you_ _doing_?" tanya Tony dengan bingung. Ia semakin tidak mengerti ketika melihat rahang Steve yang mengeras.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Stark. _What_. _Are_. _You_. _Doing_. _Just_. _Now_?" Steve bisa melihat raut wajah Tony yang perlahan memerah. Pandangannya tak tentu, antara Steve dan orang-orang yang mulai mendekat mengelilingi mereka bertiga. _Hell,_ mereka sedang tidak ada pekerjaan lain.

" _It's_ _not_ _your_ _bussines_ , _kid_!" Tony berusaha melepaskan tangan Steve yang menggenggam lengan atasnya dengan kuat, tapi nihil.

"Apapun yang berhubungan denganmu jadi urusanku saat ini…," geram Steve.

" _What_?"

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas!"

"Mengapa menjadi urusanmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang terlebih dahulu mencampuradukkan permasalahan di antara kita berdua. Aku hanya mengikuti kemauanmu!"

"Kau sadar saat ini kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Rogers?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Steve.

"Jangan lupa dengan batasanmu! Aku berhak tahu urusanmu, tapi kau tidak sama sekali!"

"Oh ya?"

" _Just_ _stay_ _away!_ _From_ _me!"_ usir Tony dengan kasar. Matanya menatap dingin pada Steve, benar-benar membuat Stee tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Tony selama ini?

"Kau menyuruhku pergi?"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku, sebenarnya!"

" _I'm_ _not!"_

"Lalu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau bersikap seolah kau kekasihku…" _What?! Are you going mad?_

"Aku rasa kau sudah salah paham, Mr. Stark. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud ikut campur andai saja kau bisa menjaga sikapmu!" Steve menggeram. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat, mati-matian menahan agar tidak menghajar mulut busuk Tony.

"Hoo… sikapku jadi urusanmu sekarang?"

"Ini buang waktu. Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang!" dengan kasar Steve menarik tangan Tony. Ia menyeret Tony yang terus menggerutu tidak jelas. Tak peduli dengan kerumunan orang di sekeliling mereka. Tak peduli juga dengan rintihan Tony karena merasa pergelangan tangannya sedikit terkilir. Steve baru berhenti ketika mereka berdua telah keluar dari bar, tepatnya di halaman depan.

" _What_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _you_ _doin'?"_ umpat Tony. Steve melepaskan tangan Tony, dan akan menjawab pertanyaan Tony tapi sudah di interupsi oleh sang Bos.

"Mengapa kau mempermalukan kita berdua? Kau membuat keributan di dalam tanpa alasan yang jelas-"

"Alasanku tak jelas?"

"Jangan memotongku," padahal dia yang memotong perkataanku lebih dulu, Steve menggerutu, hanya di dalam hati, "tentu saja tidak jelas. Kau marah-marah hanya karena aku bermesraan dengan seorang pria! Memangnya apa masalahmu? Kau bersikap seolah kau adalah kekasihku, dan itu jauh lebih menjijikkan!"

"Kau yang menjiji-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotongku! Jangan memberi penjelasan apapun! Jika kau tidak suka dengan sikapku, kau cukup pergi, tak perlu ikut campur, tak perlu mengkritikmu atau menegurku. Aku atasanmu, aku yang menggajimu, dan itu untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan untuk mengurusku. Aku memang mengerjaimu kemarin-kemarin, aku akui itu, tapi tidak untuk urusan pribadi."

 _Hahaha, it's so funny!_ Steve memutar bola matanya. Tony membuatnya muak. Sangat muak. Dia bilang dia tidak melibatkan masalah pribadi? Lalu soal pekerjaan tidak bermutunya yang menumpuk di kantor itu apa? Soal sikapnya yang mendadak mendekati Peggy Carter padahal ada begitu banyak wanita cantik di gedung mereka itu apa? Sepertinya bosnya ini benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat.

"Argh… sudah! Mulai sekarang, jangan ikut campur urusanku lagi!" dan tanpa berpamitan Tony melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Steve yang terlihat bingung dengan perubahan sikap Tony. Kenapa Steve merasa mereka berdua seperti baru saja melakukan syuting drama romantis ya?

 **To be continued…**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Saya sangat berterimakasih atas apresiasinya para pembaca. Maaf ya kalau update-annya terlalu lama. Keyboard laptop saya rusak, dan sama sekali nggak bisa dipake buat ngetik. Dan kerusakan itu bener-bener membuat mood saya jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya (halah!). Iya saya tahu, ngetik pake hp masih bisa, tapi kan ribet banget. Ngetiknya, ngeditnya, belum ngecek typonya. Nah, lalu kenapa akhirnya saya lanjutin? Beberapa waktu lalu, setelah sekian lama nggak nengok FFn, ternyata saya baru tahu kalau yang follow dan dave ni fic udah bertambah. Hhaa… kalian nggak tau seberapa berharganya itu buat saya (anjaaayy… lebay banget bahasa saya).**

 **Nah shout out untuk para reviewer chapter kemarin:**

 **Mara997 , J'Trimfle , Leny chan , Hatake Shinoda , Neot (terimakasih untuk sarannya. Saya baru sadar kalau enggak dibikin italic emang rancu bacanya) , boodf , Byakugou no Hime.**

 **Untuk yang udah baca fic saya, makasih ya.**

 **Untuk yang udah baca dan meluangkan waktu untuk review dan kasih semangat, makasih banyak.**

 **Untuk yang udah fave dan follow fic ini ataupun saya, makasih banyak banget lah.**

 **Jangan segan untuk review lagi yak! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC,Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Tony tidak terkejut ketika melihat ada begitu banyak wartawan yang menantinya tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung kantornya. Pepper sudah memberitahunya tadi pagi, tentu saja dengan bonus omelan panjang lebar karena kegilaan yang ia lakukan semalam. Yaahh... semalam memang gila, dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Sulit, tentu saja. Karena apapun yang ia lakukan, efeknya selalu ada. Dan ia harus menanggung semua resikonya, termasuk...

"Mr. Stark, mungkin anda berkenan memberikan keterangan mengenai keributan di bar semalam?"

"Apakah pria yang cekcok dengan anda adalah kekasih pria anda?"

"Lalu mengenai pria yang berciuman dengan anda seperti dalam foto yang beredar, apakah dia benar Chris Hemsworth?"

"Ada hubungan apa anda dengan Chris Hemsworth? Sekedar rekan kerja ataukah dia adalah teman kencan anda yang baru?"

"Apakah ini alasan anda berpisah dengan Pepper Potts?"

Dan masih banyak pertanyaan _absurd_ lainnya yang diajukan oleh para wartawan ketika Tony membuka pintu mobilnya. Tony tidak membalas apapun, hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya bak seorang aktor. Beberapa pengawalnya mencoba mencarikan jalan untuk Tony, membelah kerumunan para wartawan.

Sebenarnya Pepper sudah menunggu kedatangan Tony dari tadi di resepsionis. Ia memperhatikan keriuhan wartawan di luar gedung dan akhirnya sadar kalau Tony sudah datang. Ia tidak mengikuti tingkah para wartawan di luar yang langsung mendekati Tony. Ia hanya berdiri, dengan angkuhnya, menanti Tony dari dalam gedung. Ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata mutiara apa yang akan ia lupakan pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

 _Damn_ Tony! Berapa kali ia sudah mengingatkan pria itu untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak di muka umum? Dan kenapa hal konyol seperti ini masih bisa terjadi? Dasar bodoh!

Pepper bisa melihat Tony yang sudah berada tepat di depan pintu kaca kantor. Para pengawalnya membukakan pintu untuknya, dan Tony buru-buru masuk ke dalam gedung, membiarkan para pengawal menutup kembali pintu kaca dan menahan kerumunan para wartawan yang berusaha ikut masuk. Tony menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih tidak habis pikir dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Dia masih tidak sadar, Pepper sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Saat sadar dengan hawa gelap di sekitarnya, ia tak sempat menghindar dari tangan Pepper yang menarik telinganya.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Pepper, _really!_ "

"Hoo... memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang?"

"Kau hanya salah paham..."

"Cepat jelaskan padaku! _Now!_ "

Saat ini Tony dan Pepper berada di ruangan pribadi Tony, di lantai paling atas Stark Building. Hanya Pepper, dan beberapa pegawai tertentu yang boleh masuk di sini -itupun dengan diawasi Tony sendiri, karena memang ini ruangan paling pribadi milik Tony. Tony dan Pepper duduk di sofa, saling berhadapan. Tangan kanan Pepper digenggam erat oleh Tony, wajahnya memelas meminta pengampunan dari wanita berambut pirang itu. Dan seperti yang diinginkan wanita itu, akhirnya Tony menceritakan semua yang terjadi semalam. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan klien di restoran, bagaimana mereka berakhir di bar berdua, ciuman panas dengan Hemsworth, dan kedatangan Steve yang tiba-tiba.

" _Wait... you knew that Chris is a gay, but you still went with him?_ "

"Aku belum tahu, Pepper. Aku hanya menduga saat itu!"

"Benar atau tidak dugaanmu, seharusnya kau tak pergi dengannya!"

" _I... I don't know_... aku rasa dia sudah menghipnotisku kemarin...," Tony tampak gugup. Matanya melirik kesana kemari, membuat Pepper semakin memicingkan matanya.

" _Say to me, Tony_... Kau tertarik padanya?"

" _I didn't!!_ "

" _You were!_ Memangnya seperti apa sih Chris itu?" Pepper menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa, mulai bersikap santai. Tony mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Dia cukup tampan, body-nya bagus. Hanya dengan melihatnya beberapa detik kau akan langsung tahu kalau dia seksi."

"Oh ya?" Pepper tersenyum meremehkan .

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih seksi.Chris, atau... Steve?"

"Steve? _You mean_... Steve Rogers?"

"Ya. Lebih seksi mana?" Tony menatap Pepper dengan sorot bingung. Pertanyaan Pepper tentu saja mengejutkan Tony. Mengapa tiba-tiba Pepper membandingkan Chris dengan Steve?

"Aku lebih memilih... Chris," Tony menjawab ragu. Masih belum yakin dengan maksud pertanyaan Pepper.

"Tapi bukankah Steve juga tampan?"

"Tunggu dulu Potts. Kau menyukai bocah tengik itu?"

" _What? Who?_ "

" _You!! Don't tell me that you fallin' love with him?_ "

" _Absolutely no!_ "

"Lalu mengapa kau menanyakan hal _absurd_ seperti itu? Ini seperti bukan dirimu saja..."

" _I just try to test you_ ," Pepper tersenyum simpul. Kedua kakinya disilangkan dengan anggun. Lagi-lagi wanita cantik itu memberikan pernyataan yang tidak jelas.

"Tes apa?"

"Tes pribadi. Aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa gay-nya kau sekarang..."

"Haha...," Tony tertawa sarkastis, "mengapa kau sekarang jadi sebrengsek ini Potts? Aku benar-benar belum siap dengan perubahanmu yang sekarang..."

" _Thank you, Stark_ ," Pepper tersenyum geli, tidak peduli dengan raut wajah Tony yang sudah berubah masam.

"Kau merasa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali pada Chris, _am I right_?" Pepper kembali berbicara dengan nada serius, membuat Tony sedikit takjub dengan perubahan emosinya. Cepat sekali ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Yes, of course_."

"Jadi seharusnya ketika ia menciummu saat itu kau menolaknya. Kau bukan gay, _right_?"

"Ya, aku ingat sempat menolaknya."

"Sempat?"

" _Well_...umm... _He's a good kisser_ , Potts. Wajar saja kalau pada akhirnya aku terbuai!" Tony lagi-lagi membela diri, yang tentu saja mendapat respon kurang baik dari Pepper.

"Oke! Anggap saja kau sudah berusaha menolaknya, tapi kau tidak bisa. Lalu kemudian Steve datang, mencoba memisahkan kalian berdua, _right_?" Tony mengangguk berkali-kali, seperti anak kecil.

"Bukankah... sebenarnya Steve telah membantumu saat itu? Chris sedang... ehm, sebut saja... melecehkanmu, dan dia secara tidak langsung menolongmu untuk lepas dari Chris, bukankah begitu?"

Sebenarnya Tony menyadari hal itu, bahkan sejak di detik pertama ia melihat kalau yang mendorong Chris darinya adalah Steve. Kalau saja Steve melihat bagaimana leganya Tony saat berhasil melepaskan diri dari Chris. Mungkin saja dia melihatnya. Tony akui ia tertolong. Tapi sayangnya, harga diri Tony terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui itu, mengakui bahwa dia terbantu dengan kedatangan Steve. Tony masih belum tahu, sebenarnya apa tujuan Steve melabraknya saat itu. Karena jujur saja, Tony malah menduga alasan Steve melabraknya di depan umum adalah karena Beruang Besar itu cemburu pada Chris dan Tony. Mungkin Steve tidak suka dengan aksi mereka berdua karena sebenarnya Steve menyukai Tony.

Oke. Tony sadar, Tony sedang kepedean saat ini. Tapi, manusia mana sih yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Tony? Bahkan pria tampan sekelas Chris Hemsworth saja bisa seagresif itu pada Tony. Tony mendadak teringat pada motto yang trending di jaman dia kuliah dulu.

 **Lelaki baru bisa dibilang benar-benar tampan jika dia bisa membuat, tidak hanya wanita, tapi juga pria, jatuh cinta padanya**.

 _And I did it,_ Tony tersenyum angkuh sambil merapikan jasnya. Lagi-lagi tak menyadari tatapan aneh dari Pepper.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu, Tony," ucap dingin Pepper, membuat Tony tertegun sesaat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Sejak tadi kau sama sekali tidak fokus...," lanjut Pepper heran. Tony tak menjawab, bibirnya menempel rapat. Beberapa saat Pepper menunggu jawaban dari Tony, namun hingga beberapa menit berlalu, tak kunjung ada jawaban. Merasa hanya membuang waktu, gadis cantik itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat," Pepper beranjak berdiri. Ia merapikan pakaiannya, "tidurlah satu atau dua jam. Kurasa itu bisa membuatmu segar kembali..."

Tony mengangguk kecil. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya. Ia tidak mau repot-repot berpindah tidur di kamar, meskipun ia tahu betul jarak kamarnya dan sofa yang ia gunakan saat ini tidak lebih dari 20 langkah. Pepper berdecak, masih heran dengan sifat Tony yang pemalas. Tapi biarlah... lebih baik ia segera meninggalkan Tony sendirian. Tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk ke ruangan ini selain Pepper dan Tony sendiri, karena jelas-jelas di depan sudah ada tombol kode yang harus diinput. Tony jelas butuh untuk tidak diganggu. Ia hafal dengan kebiasaan Tony. Jika ada masalah sedikit saja yang menyangkut dirinya langsung, dia akan kesulitan tidur.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Pepper. Tony tak menjawab, lengan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup kedua matanya. Ia hanya mendengar langkah kaki Pepper yang semakin menjauh dan pintu yang terbuka.

"Tony!" panggil Pepper, membuat Tony spontan mengangkat lengannya dan menoleh pada Pepper yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jangan menyalahkan anak baru itu, karena mungkin dia tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu!"

" _Come on, Pepper_. Jangan bicarakan bocah itu lagi," gumam Tony, kembali menutup kedua matanya. Tak mau tahu dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Pepper selanjutnya.

" _I'm seriously,_ Tony. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menyalahkannya untuk kesalahan yang kau buat sendiri." Tony tak menjawab. Ia hanya beringsut memunggungi Pepper, membuat Pepper berdecak lagi dan akhirnya pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tanpa tahu kalau setelah kepergiannya, Tony membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa tertidur. Ya, ia memikirkan perkataan Pepper dengan serius.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Steve mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Ia membasahi rambutnya, kemudian mengusirnya dengan jari ke belakang. Ia menatap ke cermin, mengerutkan kening saat menyadari ada kantung mata yang mengganggu. Ia memang kesulitan tidur belakangan ini, stress penyebabnya. Alasan ia mencuci muka karena ia ingin sedikit menyegarkan isi kepalanya.

Masalah pekerjaan, rekan kantor yang tak henti membicarakan hubungannya dengan Mr. Stark yang _absurd_ , percintaannya dengan Peggy Carter yang _stuck_ , dan jangan lupakan para wartawan yang sudah menantinya di luar kantor. Steve tak habis pikir dengan para wartawan. Berkali-kali Steve mengatakan kalau ia tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Anthony Stark dan tak mengenal sama sekali dengan pria yang bernama Chris Hemsworth, tapi tetap saja mereka menyangkutpautkan Steve dengan gosip ini. Steve bahkan sampai pusing melihat highlight berita di handphone atau tayangan TV, walaupun ia tahu semua yang ada di pemberitaan adalah omong kosong.

Steve mematikan kran air saat sadar kalau ia sudah membiarkan air mengalir cukup lama. Urusannya sudah selesai, tapi ia masih belum ingin kembali ke ruangannya. Ia masih tidak ingin melihat Peggy dulu. Ya, Peggy Carter. Sebenarnya permasalahan mengenai kejadian di bar itu tidak begitu mempengaruhi Steve, jika saja sikap Peggy tidak berubah padanya. Ya, Peggy mendadak berubah sikap padanya semenjak pemberitaan ini muncul. Peggy mulai menjauhinya, menghindarinya. Steve tidak tahu alasannya, dan ia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menanyakannya langsung pada gadis cantik itu. Saat mereka berdua berpapasan, Peggy cenderung membuang muka. Dan ia sering mendapati Peggy menatap tajam padanya saat jam kerja. Yaahh... ia tidak ingin berharap muluk-muluk, misalnya mengharap kalau Peggy cemburu pada Tony, karena sudah jelas itu tidak mungkin. Mereka berdua, Steve dan Peggy, terlalu beda kelas. Itu pula alasan Steve selalu ragu untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kurasa aku butuh liburan," desah Steve memijat keningnya. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan tekanan yang ia hadapi saat ini. Saat masih bekerja di minimarket dulu, hidupnya sangat tenang. Semuanya berjalan sangat teratur. Permasalahan paling berat yang ia hadapi hanyalah memilih film yang akan ditonton pada akhir pekan. Meskipun gaji yang ia terima terbilang cukup kecil, tapi ia bahagia. Apalagi Mr. George, pemilik minimarket tersebut sangat baik padanya.

Sekarang, orang tahu dia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Ia bekerja di perusahaan besar yang terkenal, sudah pasti kehidupannya akan lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya. Masalahnya mereka tidak tahu kehidupan Steve yang sebenarnya. Ia bermasalah dengan bosnya, padahal statusnya hanyalah sebagai karyawan magang. Ia tidak bisa mendekati gadis yang disukainya karena saingannya terlalu banyak dan berat. Ditambah lagi skandal yang beredar belakangan ini antara ia dan pemilik perusahaan. Argh... rasanya kepala Steve akan meledak.

Semua permasalahan yang ia hadapi hanya karena satu orang, Anthony Stark. Semakin memikirkan dia, benci yang dirasakan Steve makin besar. Rasanya seluruh tubuh Steve bergetar karena menahan emosi. Seumur hidup Steve, tak pernah sekalipun ia membenci seseorang sampai seperti ini. Bahkan pada Charles, tukang _bully_ saat dia masih sekolah dasar dulu sekalipun.

Pria congkak itu merebut Peggy dengan terang-terangan, di hadapannya. Kalau mau dibandingkan, jelas pria itu menang banyak. Yang membuat ia kesal, dengan mudahnya ia menggoda Peggy, semudah itu pula ia mencampakkannya. Semudah itu ia mencumbu orang lain, bahkan dengan sesama pria. Pria gila seperti itu masih berani mendekati Peggy? Dan ada pula dengan Peggy? Peggy jelas terlihat layaknya wanita berkelas. Keanggunannya, kecantikannya, dan kepandaiannya. Jika Peggy tunduk pada Tony hanya untuk menjaga imagenya di kantor, maka Peggy tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis murahan di kantornya yang bisa _hook-up_ dengan pria manapun sesuka hati mereka. Ibaratnya... turun kelas!

Oh lihat, kenapa sekarang Steve menilai buruk pada Peggy juga? Padahal belum tentu yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini benar kan? Dan lagi-lagi Steve menyalahkan Tony karena perubahan sifat Steve. Pria itu adalah biang keladi dari kerunyaman hidup Steve.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

"Rasanya aku sedikit menyesal karena memaksamu waktu itu..." Johny menyesap kopinya dengan perlahan. Sementara Steve yang duduk di depannya hanya meliriknya sekilas di balik kacamata hitamnya. Saat ini Johnny dan Steve sedang berada di sebuah _coffe shop_ di dekat rumah Johnny. Steve yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu saat pulang kerja tadi. Johny, mungkin sudah tahu kalau Steve butuh teman curhat, menerima dengan antusias. Sebenarnya sih karena tawaran 'traktir' dari Steve yang membuatnya langsung meng-iya-kan. _Such a good friend, isn't he?_

"Seandainya kau tidak ikut saat itu, mungkin semua kericuhan ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan kau tidak perlu menutupi identitasmu seperti ini...," Johnny kembali terkikik ketika melihat penampilan Steve saat ini. Topi, kacamata hitam dan jaket kulit -pinjaman dari Johnny. Steve menjadi incaran para wartawan, jadi jelas ia butuh penyamaran. Dan menurut Johny, yang terbiasa melihat penampilan formal Steve, penampilan Steve yang sekarang jelas menggelikan. Ia tak peduli meskipun Steve menunjukkan wajah masamnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Carter?" Johnny mulai berbicara dengan nada serius. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dia masih belum mau berbicara padamu?" tanya Johnny lagi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan bagaimana sikapnya padaku saat di kantor?" Steve balik bertanya, nadanya ketus. Johnny terkekeh. Ya, semua orang menyadari, tidak hanya Peggy tapi juga hampir seluruh pegawai wanita di kantor mulai menjaga jarak dari Steve. Bahkan tak sedikit yang menyindirnya karena menganggap Steve sedang membuat sensasi hanya untuk karirnya di kantor. _For God's sake,_ Steve malah sudah muak berada di tempat kerjanya. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikiran ke arah sana?

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau masih ingin mengejar Peggy atau berhenti sampai di sini saja?"

"Sudah tidak ada harapan...," jawab Steve lemah. Ia menyangga keningnya dengan telapak tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya bermain-main dengan sendok kopinya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kalau memang dia tidak nyaman bersamaku, untuk apa aku memaksa?"

" _Hey_ _man_ ," Johnny mengulurkan tangannya, memijat pundak Steve, bermaksud memberi dukungan, "Peggy adalah gadis yang baik, kau tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan gadis lain di kantor kita. Aku mengenalnya cukup lama, jadi kurang lebih aku tahu bagaimana karakternya..."

"Sebelum semua kejadian ini aku juga berpikir seperti itu," Steve menyela.

"Peggy itu harga dirinya tinggi. Dia tidak akan tunduk semudah itu pada Mr. Stark, meskipun dia adalah pemilik perusahaan. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis di perusahaan ini yang tidak bisa tunduk pada Anthony Stark. Pepper Potts saja pernah tunduk pada Stark, meskipun sekarang sudah tidak."

Steve terdiam. Ia belum begitu mengenal Peggy, karena mencari waktu untuk mereka berdua bisa berbincang saja sangat sulit. Steve sering lembur, karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang diberikan Mr. Smith. Sementara Peggy, setiap pulang kerja selalu memiliki kegiatan dengan teman-temannya. Kesempatan untuk mengobrol hanya di saat makan siang, atau saat Peggy tidak ada jadwal _hangout_ dengan temannya. Yang Steve tahu tentang Peggy hanya informasi umum, seperti alamat apartemennya, latar belakang pendidikannya, dan kedua orangtuanya. Hanya mengetahui itu saja, Steve sudah merasa minder. Gaya hidup mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Lalu bisakah Peggy menerima Steve yang hanya seorang pemuda sederhana?

"Sejauh apa kau dengannya?" Johnny bertanya, membubarkan lamunan Steve.

"Maksudmu?", ia mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Sudah sejauh apa kau dengan Peggy?" ulang Johnny. Steve mengernyit, menyeruput kopinya.

" _Yeah... I mean... sex with her... have you?_ " Steve nyaris menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum. Tak menyangka kalau Johnny akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Steve tidak bisa menahan getar di suaranya. Johnny meringis.

" Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya sedikit pun, asal kau tahu! Dia pernah mengajakku mampir ke apartemennya, tapi aku menolak," Steve menggeram. Memangnya Johnny pikir Steve itu sebejat apa?

" Kau serius? Kau menolak tawarannya?"

" Tentu saja! Aku pantang melakukan seks pranikah!"

"Kuno sekali kau ini..."

"Ini soal prinsip, dude," tandas Steve, "lagipula gadis seperti Carter terlalu berharga untuk menerima perlakuan buruk seperti itu."

Johnny bertepuk tangan tepat ketika Steve menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Polahnya itu tentu saja menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe yang lain. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Johnny adalah orang yang cuek, jadi dia tak peduli.

"Kau hebat bung, aku salut padamu! Aku jelas tidak punya pertahanan sebaik dirimu!"

"Pelankan suaramu!" Steve bsrdecak. Rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Johnny kalau saja ia tidak ingat Johnny adalah seniornya di kantor.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mr. Stark?" Johnny mengalihkan pembicaraan. Steve mendecih ketika mendengar nama pria yang dibencinya itu lagi.

"Sudahkah kalian bertemu sejak kejadian itu?" tanya Johnny lagi. Steve hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf padanya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah ikut campur urusannya?"

"Aku mendatanginya saat itu karena berbagai alasan. Kau jelas melihatnya kan, saat itu Stark berusaha mendorong pria gondrong itu?"

" _Yeah, I did_. Tapi aku tidak mendatanginya, karena secara spesifik itu bukan urusanku. Aku justru bingung mengapa kau malah menolongnya, sementara kau sendiri tahu hubungan kalian berdua tidak begitu baik?"

"Karena...," Steve kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menatap bingung pada Johnny. Saat itu ia hanya bermaksud menolong Tony, karena Tony mendorong Chris. Ia hanya refleks. Kalaupun ia sempat emosi, itu semata-mata karena Steve sebal pada Tony yang tidak bisa konsisten mendekati satu orang saja. Steve lupa, kalau memang itulah yang selalu dilakukan oleh playboy, tidak bisa setia.

"Kau... kau yakin hanya bermaksud menolongnya?" Johnny menggoda Steve. Jari telunjuknya mencolek telapak tangan Steve, membuat bulu kuduk Steve meremang.

"Jangan katakan apapun, Johnny!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mulai tertarik pada Mr. Stark?" Johnny terus bicara, "pantas saja kau bilang sudah tidak ada harapan pada Peggy..."

Dan detik berikutnya Steve memukul Johnny. Di kepala. Menggunakan topinya.

 _Poor Johnny..._

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Part ini lebih ke... keruwetan pikiran Tony dan Steve. Dan karena harus menulis mereka yang lagi BT, otomatis saya jadi ikut-ikutan BT. _You know what_ , saya sempat WB nulis part ini. Saya gampang jenuh, mood saya terlalu... _swing_ , dan rasanya bener-bener gila cuman gara-gara nggak bisa ngatur mood. Belum lagi kerjaan yang numpuk, efek puasa (well, sebenernya saya non muslim jadi nggak ada kewajiban buat puasa, saya aja yg emang pingin kompak'an ama temen-temen kerja), dan notifikasi di grup-grup chat yang gak berhenti-berhenti (nggak diliat tuh bikin penasaran, kalo diluar entar idenya malah ikut terbang). Tapi... _so far... I passed it away._ Hhaa... lupakan curcol nggak penting ini!

Shout out untuk **J'TrimFle, Leny** **Chan, Putri Rstarsnow, fuuuton**. Terimakasih sudah mampir untuk review.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah fave dan follow saya maupun cerita saya.

Nah, _mind to review again?_

Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

**-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC,Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Steve membanting dirinya di kasur. Satu hari yang melelahkan sudah terlewati. Melelahkan... karena sekarang ia punya kebiasaan baru tiap pulang kerja -mencari jalan keluar dari para wartawan. _Seriously_... benar-benar jalan keluar! Karena setiap hari para wartawan (yang terlalu rajin) sudah menanti dia ataupun Tony Stark di depan pintu masuk gedung kantor mereka. Hal itu tidak akan berarti apapun untuk Stark, tentu saja, karena dia punya puluhan _bodyguard_ yang akan menghalau mereka. Sedangkan Steve?

 _Setidaknya berikan beberapa bodyguard juga untukku, Stark, karena semua ini adalah ulahmu,_ rutuk Steve dalam hati. Steve hampir memejamkan matanya, jika saja ia tidak mendengar notifikasi di handphonenya. Sebuah pesan singkat. Steve membukanya, dan sedikit bingung ketika melihat yang mengirimnya adalah nomor baru.

 _ **We need to talk.**_

Steve mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak mengerti maksud dari pesan itu. Steve mengangkat bahunya, tak mau peduli, kemudian meletakkan handphonenya di meja nakas. Baru saja ia ingin berbaring, handphonenya berdering kembali. Steve segera mengambilnya. Sebuah pesan lagi.

 _ **Aku di depan rumahmu sekarang.**_

Steve makin bingung. Apa-apaan orang ini? Dia bahkan tidak memberitahu identitasnya, benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Steve bangkit dari ranjangnya, mencoba keluar dari kamarnya dan pelan-pelan menuju ke ruang tamu. Ia berdiri di balik dinding, mengintip sedikit melalui jendela. Steve terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang sedang menunggunya di luar. _It's really... weird! What is Anthony Stark doing here?_ Apakah tidak cukup ia menghancurkan kehidupannya di kantor, hingga bahkan ia ingin merusak kehidupan pribadinya.

Steve berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun selama puluhan detik, memikirkan apakah ada baiknya ia keluar menemui bosnya. Di otaknya memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, menduga alasan apa yang membawa Stark ke rumahnya. Apa yang dia mau dari Steve kali ini? Permintaan maaf lagi? Tapi darimana Stark bisa tahu alamat rumah Steve? Oh iya, pria itu kan pemilik perusahaan, tentu saja dia punya seluruh data para pegawainya. Steve meraba saku celananya, mencari handphonenya, tapi kemudian ia teringat kalau tadi ia meletakkannya di atas meja kamarnya. Ia melangkah kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil handphonenya. Lagi-lagi ada pesan masuk. Dari nomor yang sama.

 _ **Cepat keluar. Kau kira aku tak tahu saat kau baru saja mengintipku?**_

 _ **Jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau bisa sembunyi dariku.**_

Steve tersedak. _What the-!!_ Memangnya siapa yang mau bersembunyi darinya? Memangnya dia pikir Steve pengecut? Steve menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menahan emosinya. Dengan mantap ia melangkah menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, raut wajah kesal bosnya sudah menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Di hadapannya, Tony dengan gaya khasnya -kedua tangan di saku celananya dan dada yang dibusungkan- terlihat seperti hendak meluapkan kemarahan padanya tapi berusaha ditahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?" Steve hendak menampar mulutnya sendiri karena tanpa sadar telah mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh.

"Kau lupa kalau aku adalah bosmu?" jawaban yang sudah ditebak Steve sejak awal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Steve tanpa basa-basi. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu, sama sekali tak berminat mempersilahkan bosnya untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Tony tertawa kecil, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin pegawainya itu.

" _There's something that I wanna talk with you. About us!_ " Steve tidak tahu apa alasan Tony mengernyitkan keningnya setelah berucap demikian.

" _There's nothing!_ " jawab Steve dingin. Ia bersedekap, menunjukkan sikap defensif.

"Ada, kau sendiri pasti tahu itu apa, _don't you?_ "

"Cepat katakan!"

"Kau tidak berniat menjamuku di dalam?" Tony mengarahkan dagunya ke ruang belakang Steve.

"Tidak perlu! Ini bukan di kantor, aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memperlakukanmu seperti seorang raja."

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan kedatanganku ke sini adalah sebagai seorang atasan yang sedang mengunjungi pegawai barunya?" Steve memutar bola matanya.

"Untuk?"

"Survei."

"Jangan mempermainkanku Mr. Stark," bisik Steve mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Tony tertawa, membuat Steve mengernyit. Memangnya apa yang lucu?

"Setidaknya perlakukan tamumu dengan baik, _kid_. Dimana sopan santunmu?" Steve menggeram. Aku hanya bersikap sopan pada orang yang layak, batin Steve. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan bosnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Stark tersenyum, dengan angkuh ia berjalan, kemudian ia duduk di sofa. Steve masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap dingin pada Stark selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang.

" _Wait me here,_ akan kubuatkan minuman."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak lama," lagi-lagi Steve menahan nafasnya, menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengumpat.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Tony tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat bahu Steve yang menegang. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menarik ulur emosi pria itu, apalagi jelas terlihat pria itu sangat terganggu dengan keberadaan Tony saat ini. Tony mengulurkan tangannya, menunjuk sofa di depannya dengan santai.

" _Sit down, please_. Kau tak perlu setegang itu," pria berambut pirang itu tak menjawab, ia hanya duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Tony, memasang tampang super serius. Tony balas menatap pria itu. Oke, sedikit turun ke bawah sebenarnya, di mana dada Steve sedikit terlihat karena kancing kemeja bagian atas yang terbuka. Ya, Steve masih memakai kemeja kantornya, meski tanpa dasi yang terpasang. Dan entah kenapa, sekarang Tony jadi memperhatikan Steve dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah peduli pada pria manapun. Mungkin efek berciuman dengan pria tempo lalu?

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor?" Tony merutuki mulutnya yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan basi. Ia bisa melihat kening Steve yang berkerut.

"Menurutmu?"

"Berarti iya," putus Tony akhirnya, tapi kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "kemana kau mampir saat pulang tadi?"

" _What?_ "

"Jam pulang kantor adalah jam 5 petang. Aku yakin kalau kau juga tidak mendapat pekerjaan berlebih dari Mr. Smith, bukan?" -karena aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu membebanimu dengan pekerjaan kantor, sela Tony bicara dalam hati, "rumahmu juga tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor jika diakses menggunakan kendaraan umum. _It's 9 o'clock and you're still wearing that shirt, I mean_... apakah kau tidak langsung pulang tadi?" Tony bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sudah menanyakan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Steve menatapnya tajam, tepat di kedua matanya.

"Aku harus menghindar dari wartawan. Kau lupa itu?" dan kini Tony tahu apa alasan tatapan tajam itu. Kalau boleh jujur, hal ini juga yang membuat Tony menyambangi rumah Steve. Tapi bisakah Tony merundingkan hal ini dengan Steve secara baik-baik, tanpa ada cekcok? Mengingat kadar kebencian Steve pada Tony sepertinya juga mulai meningkat. Yaahh... sebelumnya Tony juga membenci Steve, sekarang pun masih, tapi terima kasih pada Pepper yang telah memberikan pencerahan. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, termasuk Pepper, akhirnya Tony mendatangi rumah Steve. Maksud hati ingin mencari solusi permasalahan mereka yang berlarut-larut. Masalahnya, ia sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Maaf soal wartawan-wartawan itu," Tony akhirnya bersuara kembali setelah beberapa menit membisu. Meskipun hanya lirih di bagian 'maaf', "aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka..."

"Akhirnya ada hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh uangmu," Tony bisa merasakan kebencian Steve dari nada bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa memberikanmu beberapa pengawal," lanjut Tony, memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris jawaban Steve barusan, "hitung-hitung balas budi karena kau telah menolongku di bar waktu itu." Pepper hebat bukan? Dia bisa membuat Tony mengakui perbuatan Steve adalah bentuk pertolongan. Bahkan di depan orang yang bersangkutan langsung.

" _That's good idea_. Tapi akan lebih bagus kalau kau memberikan keterangan resmi pada mereka, katakan kalau kita berdua tidak memiliki hubungan romantis sama sekali," Steve menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri rileks.

" _I already did it._ "

" _You didn't!_ Kau hanya menghindari mereka, tanpa memberikan penjelasan apapun. Kau tidak melihat berita hoax yang mereka buat tentang kita di internet?" Tony akui apa yang dia lakukan adalah salah, apalagi permasalahan kali ini sudah menyeret orang luar -Steve masih orang luar menurut Tony, meskipun faktanya mereka berdua mulai 'akrab' belakangan ini. Tony tidak bisa membiarkan media bertingkah sesuka hati mereka hingga akhirnya mereka bosan dan berhenti, seperti biasanya. Hal apapun tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada karir dan kehidupan pribadi Tony, mengingat riwayat hidup Tony yang selalu penuh sensasi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Steve?

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan jumpa pers? Sepertinya memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara...," Tony meminta pendapat. Steve menggeleng.

" _Not us, just you!"_

" _Why?_ Kupikir ini menyangkut kau juga!"

"Aku terlibat karena kau, Mr. Stark!"

"Dengan kau yang mendatangiku terlebih dahulu saat di bar, itu artinya kau sengaja melibatkan diri," Steve langsung terdiam, membuat Tony tersenyum puas. Bangga sekali bisa membuat pria di hadapannya itu bungkam.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong," Tony kembali berucap, "terimakasih sudah membantuku waktu itu. Kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari pria itu. Seandainya kau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan berakhir diperkosa olehnya," kemudian ia tertawa, seolah ada yang lucu dari kalimatnya.

"Kau bukan gay?" tanya Steve. Tony tertawa kecil.

" _Of course, I'm not. Wait -did you think that I'm a gay?_ "

"Kalian berciuman mesra saat itu, tentu saja aku berpikir kalau kalian pasangan gay!"

"Jadi kau berpikir kalau dua pria saling berciuman artinya mereka adalah gay?" Tony tak bisa menahan sorot matanya untuk tidak menatap heran pada Steve. Polos sekali bocah ini? Memangnya dia tidak pernah melihat para aktor yang terkadang bersikap mesra hanya untuk menyenangkan fans? Apa itu namanya... _fanservice?_ Steve mengangkat bahunya, karena memang itu yang dipercayainya selama ini.

"Kurasa aku harus menciummu, agar kau tahu sebuah _french kiss_ tidak bisa membuatmu memberi penilaian orang lain dengan mudah..."

Situasi langsung terasa canggung setelah Tony mengatakan kalimat barusan. Steve menatapnya aneh, mungkin tidak menyangka kalau Tony akan berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Tony, pria itu sedikit gugup, menyadari kalau lagi-lagi ia memberikan pernyataan bodoh. Sungguh itu tadi spontanitas. Tony bahkan tidak punya pikiran akan mencium Steve, meskipun sepertinya itu terlihat menggiurkan. Bagaimana kalau Tony mencumbu pria itu? _Wait -What?! Fuck!_ Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?!

Tony mengerjapkan matanya. Steve masih duduk di hadapannya. Masih menatapnya dengan sorot antara jijik dan aneh.

"Aku hanya bercanda soal menciummu," Tony memecah keheningan di antara mereka yang dibalas Steve dengan dengusan, terlihat tidak peduli.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Mr. Stark. Aku benar-benar lelah." Tony mengernyit. Hey, dia baru saja mengusirku?

"Tapi pembicaraan kita belum selesai –"

"Kita bisa membicarakannya besok," sela Steve. Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _bodyguard?"_

"Mereka hanya perlu membantuku saat aku di kantor, bukan begitu?" Steve mengedikkan bahunya, membuat Tony mau tak mau setuju. Ia bangkit berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya.

"Baiklah... besok datanglah ke ruanganku," ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati Steve, Steve tak menjawab. "Terimakasih untuk waktunya," tambahnya. Ia keluar dari rumah Steve, dan langsung memasuki mobilnya. Ia sempat menurunkan kaca mobil sedikit hanya untuk melambai, kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah Steve.

Tony tidak tahu, meskipun Steve mengusirnya, tapi ketika ia berlalu pergi dengan mobilnya, Steve masih menatapnya dalam diam. Bahkan ia terus menatap kosong meskipun mobil Tony telah menghilang dari pandangan.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Tony tidak mengingkari perkataannya.

Ketika Steve hendak berangkat kerja keesokan harinya, ia terkejut mendapati sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dua orang pria memakai pakaian serba hitam dan bertubuh besar menunggu di samping mobil. Steve bertanya siapa mereka, jawabannya mereka adalah suruhan Anthony Stark. Meskipun ia ingin protes saat itu juga karena sangat memalukan untuknya jika harus menumpang mobil atasannya, tapi pada akhirnya ia menurut karena tak ingin terlambat sampai di kantor. Apalagi jika alasannya hanya karena perdebatan di antara mereka.

Sampai di kantor, Steve tidak langsung turun dari mobil. Ia mengintip dari balik jendela mobil untuk melihat suasana di depan pintu masuk gedung. Masih banyak wartawan yang berkumpul di sana, membuat Steve tak habis pikir. Memangnya mereka tak punya hal lain yang bisa diberitakan? Memangnya mereka tidak bosan berdiri di sana berjam-jam hanya untuk sesuatu yang jelas tidak ada. Maksudnya... sudah jelas Steve dan Tony tidak ada hubungan apa-apa selain urusan pekerjaan. Tony juga bukanlah seorang gay seperti dugaan Steve sebelumnya.

Steve masih menimbang, haruskah ia keluar sekarang? Ini adalah kali kedua ia muncul terang-terangan di hadapan mereka semenjak berita ini muncul. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kalau mereka bertanya macam-macam. Salah seorang pengawal membuka pintu mobil, meminta Steve untuk segera bergegas, karena sepertinya para wartawan mulai menyadari kedatangan si sumber berita.

Ketika Steve berjalan dengan didampingi para _bodyguard_ nya, ia bisa mendengar bermacam-macam pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh mereka. Mulai dari kebenaran isu hubungan Steve dan Tony hingga gosip mengenai Steve yang mengincar jabatan tinggi di perusahaan. Steve tak menanggapi mereka semua sekali, ia hanya menunduk untuk menghindar dari jepretan kamera. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa tujuan Mr. Stark mendatangi kediaman anda, Mr. Rogers?"

Tunggu!

Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Dikit?

Iya... maaf yaa...

Lama?

Iya saya tau kok. Maaf lagi ya...

Terimakasih udah mau bersabar nunggu lanjutan ini fic. Saya kesulitan bagi waktu karena kesibukan pekerjaan saya. Belum lagi... seperti biasa... mood swing saya juga.

Shoutout untuk **J'TrimFle, fuuuton lagi** (terimakasih banyak untuk sarannya), **Lenny chan, wolf, guest, Mara997** (ilobeyoutoo :D), **Ochie's Fujo.**

Terima kasih banyak udah mampir di lapak saya.

Jadi, _mind to review?_

 **Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC,Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

Steve tidak bisa untuk tidak gelisah kali ini. Kedua telapak tangannya saling meremas, sementara keringat dingin terus menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia terus berjalan kesana kemari, tak peduli orang-orang di ruangannya menatap dengan aneh. Johnny masih duduk di meja kerjanya yang bersebelahan dengan meja kerja Steve, memperhatikan tingkah laku Steve yang menggelikan menurutnya. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia melakukan hal itu, dan sepertinya akan terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit ke depan. Steve bahkan tak menggubris saat Mr. Smith menyuruhnya untuk bekerja ketimbang membuang tenaga tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mulutnya meracau, diselingi dengan umpatan yang Johnny bahkan tak percaya bisa keluar dari mulut pria bertampang lugu macam Steve.

" _Keep calm, brat!_ Kau tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih kalau terus bertingkah seperti itu!" Johnny tidak tahan untuk menegur pria yang berperawakan seperti dirinya itu. Yang ditegur menatapnya balik dengan sinis, tapi ia tetap menuruti perkataan kawannya.

"Para _paparazzi_ itu benar-benar gila! Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengikuti Stark ke rumahku?" keluh Steve dengan ekspresi heran. Johnny tertawa kecil.

"Itu memang pekerjaan mereka, _man_!"

"Tapi ini rumahku! Aku bahkan bukan seorang aktor atau pengusaha kaya!"

" _You're not._ Tapi saat ini kau dirumorkan memiliki hubungan sesama jenis dengan seorang jutawan kondang!"

" _But as you said, that's just a rumour!_ "

"Mereka tidak tahu kan kalau itu hanya gosip? Makanya mereka mencari kebenaran tentang itu," jelas Johnny. Steve berdecak kesal. Penjelasan Johnny masuk akal, dan Steve benci itu. Kehidupan pribadinya mulai diusik, hanya karena mereka ingin tahu tentang Stark. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada pertanyaan yang terus melintas di pikirannya. Apakah Tony sudah mendengar berita ini? Kalau iya, mengapa Tony tidak menghubungi Steve sama sekali? Pria itu bahkan tidak memberitahu Steve tentang pengawal yang menjemputnya tadi pagi.

" _There's something I really want to know_ ," Johnny menggeser kursinya lebih dekat pada Steve. Wajahnya terlihat serius, "apa yang ia lakukan di rumahmu?" bisiknya. Steve mendengus.

" _Nothing_."

" _Impossible_! Seorang Tony Stark tidak akan mungkin datang ke rumah seorang rakyat jelata sepertimu kalau bukan karena sesuatu!" Steve rasanya ingin memberi bogeman pada Johnny karena mulutnya yang licin itu. Pria ini sepertinya tidak pernah berpikir sebelum berbicara.

"Aku bahkan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menghajarnya saat melihatnya di depan rumahku."

"Apakah sama sekali tidak ada yang kalian bicarakan berdua?"

"Sebenarnya ada."

" _What's that?"_

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu," Steve memutuskan untuk tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun mengenai perbincangannya dengan Tony Stark di kediamannya kemarin. Lagipula itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Tony hanya mengunjunginya dalam waktu singkat, jadi apa yang bisa dibicarakan. Bukannya Steve ingin Tony lebih berlama-lama di rumah Steve, bukan seperti itu. Bukankah kemarin juga Steve yang mengusir Tony terlebih dahulu?

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakannya denganku, apakah karena sebenarnya kalian tidak membicarakan apapun?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian tidak membicarakan apapun kemarin? Jangan-jangan kalian berdua...," Steve meninju lengan Johnny dengan cepat. Johnny tak sempat mengelak, membuatnya meringis sambil mengelus lengannya yang terasa nyeri. Steve benar-benar meninjunya, bukan dalam konteks bercanda.

"Aku hanya bertanya, _dude_!" keluh Johnny, masih tak sadar kalau ia yang salah.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak memukulmu tepat di mulut!" bisik Steve. Dengan gusar ia menoleh kesana kemari, berharap tidak ada orang yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Johnny barusan. Dan syukurlah, semua rekan kerjanya sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

"Kau berharap kami berdua akan melakukan apa jika bukan berbincang?" masih dengan berbisik Steve bertanya.

"Bercinta?"

Dan sebuah tinjuan kembali mendarat di lengan Johnny.

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Tony merapikan jasnya sekali lagi, menatap dalam pada bayangannya di cermin. Ini hanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada alasan untuk menjadi takut. Lagipula ia tidak sendiri. Ada Pepper yang akan membantunya berbicara, jadi buat apa ia takut? Oh, tunggu, dia tidak sedang takut. Ia hanya... sedikit gugup. Mungkin ini yang orang bilang gejala 'demam panggung'.

Tony tersentak saat mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. Ia mengambil ponsel dan kacamata hitam yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Seorang pengawalnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Persiapan sudah selesai, Mr. Stark."

" _Alright_ ," Tony keluar dari ruangannya kemudian berjalan lebih dulu dengan diikuti pengawalnya di belakang.

"Di mana Steve Rogers?" tanya Tony sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Di ruangan kerjanya, _Sir_."

"Dia tidak bersiap-siap?"

" _He did. But_...," pengawal itu tampak ragu melanjutkan perkataannya. Tony yang menyadari itu memelankan langkahnya.

" _What happen_?"

" _I think you have to look out for him first, Sir_. Mr. Rogers terlihat tidak begitu baik," Tony menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang. Ia memperhatikan pengawalnya dengan tajam dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Tapi melihat pengawalnya yang tetap menunjukkan ekspresi dingin, mau tak mau Tony jadi percaya pada perkataannya. Sesuatu terjadi pada Rogers.

Dengan tergesa Tony menuju lift, memencet tombol angka di mana ruangan divisi Steve berada. Selama di dalam lift ia terus menerka bagaimana keadaan Steve. Steve pasti sudah mendengar berita yang beredar mengenai keberadaan Tony di kediaman Steve kemarin. Dan Tony yakin Steve pasti terkejut saat mengetahui para paparazzi yang mulai mengusik kehidupan pribadinya. Hal ini yang membuat Tony mempercepat jadwal jumpa pers yang sebenarnya dua hari lagi menjadi hari ini. Melihat pemberitaan yang mulai merebak, dengan isi berita yang tidak jelas, membuat Tony mau tak mau membatalkan pertemuannya dengan klien dan memilih melakukan jumpa pers. Ini demi nama baiknya, dan nama baik Rogers juga. _Well_ , sebenarnya Tony tak peduli soal nama baiknya, karena sebelumnya dia sudah dicap sebagai seorang playboy. Berkencan dengan pria hanya akan dianggap kalau ia sedang mencoba inovasi baru- Tony tertawa geli saat memikirkannya.

Sebenarnya Tony melakukan ini semua untuk Steve, meskipun ia sendiri keberatan untuk mengakuinya. Tentu saja ia keberatan, karena setiap ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia mau repot-repot melakukan semua ini, ia tak menemukan jawabannya. Ia tahu Pepper juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Tapi sebelum mulut Pepper terbuka, Tony bahkan sudah menyahut "aku pun tidak tahu" untuk menjawabnya. Pepper jelas tak akan mungkin menerima jawaban itu, tapi dia bisa berbuat apa?

Tony akui, kunjungannya ke rumah Steve kemarin sangat mempengaruhinya, meskipun ia tahu tak banyak yang mereka berdua bicarakan saat itu. Yang Tony tak mengerti, Tony sendiri tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri saat ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Tony inginkan? Semenjak awal perselisihannya dengan Steve saat bocah itu menabraknya di hari wawancara kerjanya, Tony merasa seluruh atensinya hanya terfokus pada pemuda itu. Awalnya memang ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak saat ada seorang pemuda biasa yang membangkang padanya. Tapi belakangan ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan pada Steve selama ini cukup keterlaluan. Segala kesulitan ini... yang berasal dari kekeraskepalaan Tony.

Selain itu, ada seorang lagi yang membuat Tony tidak enak hati. Orang itu adalah Peggy Carter. Tony tahu, ia sedikit kelewatan saat menggoda gadis itu. Meskipun Carter menanggapi dengan sekedarnya, tapi ia tetap sedikit merasa bersalah. Apalagi ia mendekati Carter semata-mata karena hubungan Steve dengan gadis itu yang cukup dekat.

Oke, Tony tahu ia terlihat sangat aneh sekarang. Semua orang tahu kalau ia adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap. Ia meniduri segala macam wanita, bahkan meskipun mereka adalah istri orang. Ia tak pernah peduli latar belakang mereka. Apalagi bagaimana pandangan orang lain terhadapnya karena sifat cueknya. Tapi ini berbeda. Tony tahu wanita seperti apa Peggy Carter. Wanita itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan wanita lain yang selalu dijumpainya. Carter itu wanita berkarakter. Dia bukan tipe gadis murahan, cenderung jual mahal. Tony tahu sulit untuk meluluhkan hatinya, apalagi menidurinya. Itulah alasan mengapa Tony tak pernah menggodanya. Mana mau dia bersusah payah menggoda wanita itu, sementara jelas-jelas ada banyak wanita yang ingin memuaskannya.

Dan masalahnya, karena emosi sesaatnya tempo lalu, Tony justru menghancurkan hubungan di antara Steve dan Carter. Tony meremehkan perjuangan Steve hingga sanggup meluluhkan hati wanita itu. Itu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Tanpa Tony sadari, ia telah sampai di depan ruangan divisi Steve. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam, menuju meja kerja Steve. Sementara Steve sedang duduk di meja kerjanya ditemani seorang teman prianya. Tony mengernyit melihat teman Steve menepuk-nepuk punggung Steve yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Merasa aneh dengan suasana di antara mereka berdua tentu saja. Ia tak mengacuhkan degupan keras di dadanya barusan, mungkin karena terkejut melihat Steve.

"Steve Rogers," Tony bukan memanggil. Ia hanya menyebutkan nama Rogers dengan nada datar. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua pria di hadapannya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Tony bisa menangkap kalau Rogers terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Tony saat dilihat teman Rogers tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Teman Steve seolah tersadar dari _trance_ -nya, segera berdiri dan tanpa mengatakan apapun mengambil tas kerjanya di meja dan berlalu pergi. Begitu pria itu keluar dari ruangan, Tony kembali bersuara.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" Tony memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

" _What?_ " tanya Steve balik.

"Kalian berdua... tadi terlihat seperti–," Tony menelan ludahnya susah payah, seolah ada duri yang menancap di tenggorokannya, "–pasangan gay," lanjut Tony dengan memasang wajah aneh. Steve sempat tertegun mendengar perkataan Tony, hingga setelah ia sadar apa maksud Tony, ia langsung mengumpat. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika ia sedang mengumpat pada pemilik perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

"Mulutmu itu sepertinya ingin dirobek," gumam Steve sambil matanya menatap tajam Tony, sementara bosnya itu terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap kurang ajar Steve.

"Memangnya kami melakukan apa sampai membuat kami terlihat seperti pasangan gay?"

"Dia menyentuh punggungmu," jawab Tony cepat. Steve mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa yang salah dari itu? Kau bahkan pernah berciuman dengan pria!"

"Aku mabuk! Kau pikir aku melakukannya dengan sukarela?" Tony mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya karena Steve mengungkit kejadian di bar lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak rela dia menciummu, lalu mengapa kau memarahiku saat aku memisahkanmu darinya?"

"Aku tidak ingat," Tony mengangkat bahunya, "aku mabuk". Steve enggan membalas perkataan Tony. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah lain, sambil tangannya bersedekap. Untuk beberapa lama mereka terdiam, hingga tawa Tony memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka. Steve melirik Tony, sepertinya bingung dengan alasan Tony tertawa.

" _We're so gay_...," gumam Tony. Steve mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia pasti sudah salah dengar. Baru saja Tony menyebut mereka berdua apa?

"Kita bahkan berdebat seolah kita adalah pasangan kekasih...," Steve tertawa sinis mendengar perkataan Tony. Tony tahu, pasti Steve memganggapnya aneh sekarang.

"Mengapa kau kemari?" tanya Steve segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ini mengenai jumpa pers sebentar lagi–"

"Ah, akhirnya kau membicarakan itu juga, aku sempat berpikir untuk pergi dari tempat ini kalau saja kau tak datang kemari," Steve memotong perkataan Tony, meluapkan rencana kecil yang ada di pikirannya sedari tadi.

"Mengenai acara nanti, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun," jawab Tony tak menanggapi perkataan Steve sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka memberikan pertanyaan padaku? Apakah aku harus diam saja?"

" _Sure!"_

"Kau gila!" Steve menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, benar-benar tak habis pikir, "untuk apa aku ada di sana, jika pendapatku bahkan tak dibutuhkan?"

"Setidaknya kalau kau ada di sana, kita bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau apa yang kukatakan nanti adalah kebenaran," Tony bisa melihat gerakan Steve menghela nafas. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya sambil mengusap wajah.

"Terserah, kau saja..."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Steve menyipitkan matanya saat ia berjalan menuju ruangan tempat diadakannya jumpa pers. Ada banyak kilatan kamera yang menyorot ke arahnya, tentu saja membuatnya risih. Ia duduk tepat di samping Tony. Oh, itu bukan keinginan Steve. Sebenarnya tadi Steve ingin duduk di bangku ketiga sebelah kanan Tony, tapi atasannya itu sudah memberi isyarat untuk duduk tepat si sebelah kanannya. Steve melirik Pepper Potts yang duduk di sebelah kiri Tony. Wanita itu tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria bertubuh gemuk. Sebenarnya Steve ingin menyapa Ms. Potts, tapi melihat raut wajah wanita itu yang serius, Steve memutuskan untuk tidak menyapa mereka berdua.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kita masih berada pada tensi yang tinggi tiap kali bertemu," Steve menoleh saat mendengar Tony tiba-tiba berbicara. Tony tak menatapnya, ia hanya memperhatikan layar ponselnya tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Siapa sangka sekarang kita bisa duduk di meja yang sama tanpa niat saling membunuh," lanjut Tony. Steve tertawa kecil.

"Kalau jumpa pers ini tidak bisa meredam ulah mereka, mungkin niat itu akan kembali muncul Mr. Stark."

"Kau membuatku takut, Mr. Rogers," Steve bisa mendengar nada mengolok Tony, dan ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia serius mengenai perkataannya barusan.

Ketika acara dimulai, Steve hanya diam. Ia berusaha keras mengikuti arah pembicaraan antara Tony dan para wartawan. Dan Steve akui, meskipun menyebalkan, tapi Tony adalah seorang pembicara yang handal. Dia selalu bisa memberikan jawaban yang tepat dan lugas pada mereka. Yah, dia menjadi pengusaha kaya pasti bukan tanpa alasan kan?

"Mr. Stark, ini mengenai isu yang beredar tentang anda dan Mr. Rogers–," Steve sedikit menegang ketika salah seorang wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan tentangnya. Steve melirik Tony, tapi pria itu bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Oh ya," Tony tertawa kecil, "aku yakin kalian pasti penasaran mengenai hubunganku dengan Steve," Steve menelan ludahnya saat Tony menyebutkan namanya.

" Mengenai itu... _well_ ," Steve menoleh, menatap pada Tony yang kini juga menatapnya balik, "aku dan Steve memang sedang berkencan..."

Jika tadi sebelum acara dimulai Tony berkata mereka berdua bisa duduk tanpa saling membunuh, itu salah. Karena sekarang Steve sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menusukkan pulpen di atas meja pada atasannya itu.

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Berkali-kali ane akan meminta maaf tiap memberikan lanjutan cerita ini karena selalu lama. Hidup saya nggak selalu lancar, _brat_.

Shoutout untuk **J'Trimfle, fuuuton,** **stewpiedash** , dan **Kyulennychan** yang udah ngeramein kolom komentar.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang fav dan follow story ini ataupun ane.

Terimakasih juga untuk yang cuman baca aja. Hhaa.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

 _Mind to review_?

 _Ciao_!


	7. Chapter 07

**-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC, Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-TamaSa-Oo-**

BUGH!

Terdengar suara pukulan diiringi ambruknya Tony yang terjatuh di lantai. Tony mendudukkan dirinya, mengusap ujung bibirnya yang terasa nyeri dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat ada setitik darah yang menempel di tangannya. Tony melirik pria berambut pirang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapannya tajam menusuk, seperti biasanya. Jujur saja, Tony sudah kebal dengan cara pandang yang seperti itu. Itu tak mempengaruhinya sama sekali.

"Kau menjijikkan, Stark!" hanya ada satu pria di dunia ini yang berani menghina Tony secara langsung. Steve Rogers.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau inginkan, hah!? Berkencan?!" masih dengan nada membentak Steve berbicara padanya. Pelan-pelan Tony bangkit berdiri, matanya memandang ke arah lain, menolak memandang pria yang memarahinya saat ini.

" _I tried to protect you..._ "

"Bagian mana dari omong kosongmu di sana yang bisa melindungiku? _Tell me!_ " Tony membisu, tak menjawab pertanyaan Steve. Sekalipun ia menjelaskan, apakah Steve akan mendengarkan? Melihat emosinya yang membuncah saat ini, sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin Steve mau mendengarnya.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun padaku!" Steve mengusap kasar rambutnya ke belakang, membuat Tony menelan ludahnya gugup. Steve yang seperti itu terlihat lebih tampan dibanding biasanya. Wajahnya yang tegang itu justru membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Oh, Tony mulai gila sepertinya. Mungkin lebih baik Steve meninjunya lagi untuk mengembalikan akal sehat Tony yang mendadak hilang.

"Tenangkan saja pikiranmu," Tony akhirnya bicara lagi, "kita tidak bisa bicara jika kau emosi seperti ini."

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu, Stark!" bantah Steve keras kepala. Tony mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Masih bisa mendengar Tony katanya? Lihat saja kedua telapak tangan Steve yang mengepal sekarang. Tony yakin, apapun yang akan ia katakan pasti akan berakhir dengan sebuah tinjuan lain yang entah akan bersarang di bagian tubuhnya yang mana.

"Semua orang sekarang tahu jika kau adalah kekasihku. Terima saja fakta itu, suka atau tidak suka. Malam ini jangan pulang ke rumahmu karena aku yakin sebagian dari mereka masih ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulutmu-"

"Kau pikir ini semua karena ulah siapa?" sela Steve menggeram. Tony tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Steve. Ia kembali berbicara.

"Kau akan ikut denganku. Selama beberapa hari ini kau harus menginap di rumahku hingga suasana benar-benar tenang," Tony segera mundur ketika melihat Steve yang mendadak mendekatinya dengan tangan terkepal. Benar kan? Bicara dengan orang yang emosi hanya akan berakhir dengan pukulan. Meskipun beberapa menit yang lalu ia sempat membatin agar Steve memukulnya lagi, ia tidak serius. Ia tidak mau dipukul lagi oleh Steve. Ini saja mulutnya masih terasa kebas karena pukulan Steve tadi tidak main-main.

"Oke, kau bebas memilih, ikut denganku atau kembali pulang ke rumahmu. Tapi yang jelas aku akan kesulitan membantumu jika kau memutuskan untuk tetap pulang ke rumahmu," Tony bisa menangkap gelagat Steve yang kebingungan. Jujur saja, Tony berharap Steve memilih ikut dengannya. Permasalahan ini tidak akan selesai jika Steve terus menghindarinya. Saat ini publik hanya tahu jika Tony dan Steve adalah sepasang kekasih, meski itu hanya pura-pura. Jika publik tahu Steve dan Tony berada di rumah yang sama, mereka akan mempercayai isu yang dibuat Tony. Meskipun mungkin sebagian dari mereka akan menghujat Steve karena menganggap Steve hanya mengincar uang Tony, mereka jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pepper Potts yang merupakan orang terdekat Tony saja tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan Tony dan Steve, lalu kenapa orang lain harus ikut campur?

"Baiklah," Steve bersedekap, sudah dalam mode dingin rupanya, "ada berapa kamar di rumahmu?"

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Steve sudah cukup terkejut saat melihat betapa ketatnya pengamanan di rumah –bukan, ini bukan rumah, tapi mansion!– milik Tony. Ada sebuah pos penjagaan di gerbang masuk, dan Steve enggan menghitung jumlah pengawal yang sedang berjaga di sana. Apalagi ketika sudah di depan pintu masuk mansion. Belum cukup dengan pintu berkode, Tony juga menempatkan dua pengawal untuk berjaga di sana.

Begitu masuk ke dalam mansion, Steve tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berdecak kagum. Tony memilih konsep yang sesuai dengan dirinya, berkelas tapi simple. Tidak terlihat banyak perabotan di tiap ruangannya. Sofa kulit beludru berwarna abu-abu, sebuah layar LED berukuran 52", sebuah mini bar di pojok ruangan, dan sebuah pigura berukuran 2x3 meter berisi foto Tony yang berdiri di belakang sepasang lansia yang sedang duduk. Mungkin itu orangtuanya. Kalau dari wajahnya, mereka terlihat jauh lebih ramah ketimbang putra mereka.

Nah, ini hanya ruang santai. Steve tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana isi ruangan yang lainnya.

Dengan sabar Tony menjelaskan tiap-tiap ruangan di rumahnya. Ruang makan, dapur, perpustakaan, workshop khusus milik Tony –Steve sedikit tidak percaya kalau Tony punya ruangan praktek khusus untuknya, ruang fitness, dan kolam renang. Tony juga menunjukkan beberapa pelayannya yang akan mengurus semua kebutuhan Steve selama tinggal di sana. Yang terakhir, Tony menunjukkan ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar tidur Steve di lantai dua. Cukup luas untuk dibilang kamar, ukurannya nyaris tiga kali lipat dari kamar Steve di rumah. Ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar, jadi Steve tak perlu mempermasalahkan soal privasi di rumah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu seleramu soal tata ruang, jadi aku hanya memberimu perabotan seadanya," jika yang Tony bilang seadanya adalah seperti ini, Steve tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana isi kamar Tony yang sudah pasti jauh lebih lengkap. Sebuah ranjang ukuran king size, LED TV ukuran besar –hanya 36", tapi menurut Steve itu terlalu besar untuk diletakkan di kamar, satu set PC canggih dan meja kerjanya, sedikit barbel ukuran kecil, dan ketika Steve berjalan menuju balkon dan menggeser pintu kaca, pepohonan menyapanya. Ini malam hari tapi Steve bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya tempat ini saat pagi hari. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya ingin bertanya sedari tadi. Sebuah foto berukuran besar di atas kepala ranjangnya.

"Kau...," Steve menunjuk foto besar itu, "darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?" Itu foto Steve, yang bahkan Steve tidak ingat pernah berpose seperti itu. Memang foto itu terlihat seperti foto _candid_. Steve memakai kemeja polos berwarna biru muda yang sedikit ketat, tengah tersenyum entah pada siapa. Steve merinding melihat fotonya sendiri, senyum itu seperti senyum seorang gadis yang sedang sok manis di hadapan pria yang disukainya. Menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawaban yang menggantung. Steve menghela nafas panjang, ingatkan ia nanti untuk menurunkan foto itu saat Tony sudah pergi. Steve melirik Tony yang sedang bersedekap sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kusen pintu.

" _Thank you, Sir_ ," sebenarnya Steve enggan mengatakannya, tapi ia harus. Tony sudah berusaha menolongnya, meski sampai sekarang ia bingung bantuan macam apa yang sedang diberikan Tony. Tony hanya tersenyum miring dan mengangguk sebagai balasan, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar Steve. Baru saja Steve ingin menutup pintu, Tony kembali muncul.

"Kalau kau sudah membersihkan diri, segeralah turun. Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk makan malam."

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Sudah 3 hari Steve menginap di rumah Tony. Semua tebakan Tony benar mengenai beberapa wartawan yang merasa belum puas dengan semua penjelasan Tony saat jumpa pers. Mengenai publik yang mengetahui hubungan Tony dan Steve yang bukan hanya sekedar atasan dan bawahan, _well_... ada berbagai macam reaksi dari mereka.

Mengenai Tony, orang-orang menganggap jika Tony Stark hanya sedang mencari selingan baru dalam hidupnya yang serba sempurna. Ada yang mengatakan kalau sifat _player_ Tony hanya untuk menutupi orientasi seks Tony yang menyimpang. Tapi tidak sedikit yang berharap Steve Rogers bisa mengubah sifat buruk Tony. Wajar jika mereka punya pemikiran sampai ke sana. Semenjak keributan yang terjadi antara Tony dan Steve, Tony semakin jarang melakukan _one night_ _stand_ bersama wanita asing di luar sana, belakangan ini malah tidak sama sekali. Tawaran untuk itu tetap ada, karena setiap ia bertemu dengan wanita, entah itu di mana, mereka seolah tak henti memberi kode ingin menghabiskan malam bersama Tony. Sayangnya, Tony tak menanggapinya. Bukannya ia sudah tertarik dengan wanita lagi, _for God's sake_ ia masih normal! Ia hanya... sebut saja kehilangan mood.

Beda lagi dengan Steve. Jika sebagian besar orang tidak mempermasalahkan Tony yang berubah haluan, hal sebaliknya justru terjadi pada Steve. Tony tak perlu menjabarkan bagaimana penilaian buruk mereka, karena jujur saja Tony sendiri bingung dengan pemikiran liar mereka. Tony tidak terkejut jika Steve semakin terpuruk melihat masih ada yang menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sampai sejauh itu. Steve terus mengomel, mengatakan jika solusi yang dipakai Tony tak bekerja sama sekali. Dan Tony terus meyakinkan Steve untuk tak perlu ambil pusing dengan komentar orang yang tidak penting.

"Malam ini aku pulang larut," Tony tak tahu mengapa ia harus mengatakan itu pada Steve saat sarapan pagi ini. Steve yang mengoleskan selai kacang di atas roti panggangnya menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sesaat, menoleh ke arah Tony yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Chris Hemsworth lagi untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai kerjasama," lanjut Tony. Dan sampai detik ini Tony tetap tak mengerti mengapa ia harus menjelaskan serinci ini pada Steve. Steve bukan siapa-siapa –oh, Steve adalah kekasih Tony.

"Chris?" Steve membeo, "bukankah Chris adalah pria yang pernah menciummu di bar?" Lagi-lagi Steve mengingatkan ia akan peristiwa paling bodoh yang pernah Tony alami.

"Ya," Tony menjawab singkat. Steve meletakkan pisau makannya dengan kasar hingga berdenting. Melihat reaksi Steve, sepertinya akan ada sesi perdebatan lagi antara Tony dan Steve pagi ini.

"Kau pura-pura lupa atau memang aku harus mengingatkanmu, dia adalah pria yang membuat kita berada di situasi ini. Dan kau masih ingin melanjutkan kerjasama dengannya?"

"Bukan dengannya," Tony menghela nafas, "tapi dengan perusahaannya. Keuntungan yang akan diberikan bukan jumlah yang sedikit. Lagipula, semua permasalahan yang kita hadapi saat ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pekerjaan," Tony berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosi. Cukup satu orang saja yang emosi, jangan keduanya.

"Oke, silakan lanjutkan saja pertemuanmu dengannya," Steve melanjutkan sarapannya. Dengan cepat ia menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya, "aku berani bertaruh–" menelan makanannya, "jika di pertemuan kalian nanti akan berujung dengan adegan pemerkosaan."

" _What the hell_ , Steve! Bisakah kau untuk tidak membicarakan itu di meja makan?" Tony menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera menghabiskan makanannya sebelum pembicaraan ini menghilangkan selera makannya.

"Aku mengatakan fakta padamu, hanya agar kau lebih berhati-hati nanti."

"Tapi saat kau mengatakannya, aku jadi membayangkan sedang berbaring di atas meja ini dengan tubuh telanjang sementara Chris ada di atasku!" Steve tersedak tepat setelah Tony menyelesaikan kalimat frontalnya. Tony tertawa geli sembari mengambilkan minuman untuk Steve. Ia hanya berbohong. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah membayangkan hal itu sama sekali. Tapi menggoda Steve yang emosi begini cukup menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kau menjijikkan, Stark!" komentar Steve saat ia sudah tidak terbatuk lagi. Tony tertawa kecil. Belakangan ini Steve sering sekali mengoloknya seperti itu. Meskipun sakit hati, tapi Tony lebih suka mendengar Steve mengatakan kalimat seperti itu ketimbang mengatakan kalau ia membenci Tony.

" _By the way_ , aku akan tetap bertemu dengan Chris."

"Terserah kau!"

" _Don't be jealous, dear_.."

" _Fuck you, Stark!"_

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Steve merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Kamar barunya ini memang luas, tapi jujur saja ia lebih nyaman dengan kamar lamanya. Suasana di rumahnya sangat tenang, membuatnya rileks dari penat di kantor. Bukan berarti di sini ia tidak mendapat ketenangan. Di sini pun tenang, hanya saja ia selalu merasa kesepian. Ia rindu bertegur sapa dengan tetangganya di rumah.

Steve beranjak dari tempat duduknya, setelah mematikan mesin PC. Perutnya mulai terasa lapar. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi pelayan memanggilnya untuk makan malam, tapi ia merasa tanggung jika harus makan malam sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Steve menuruni tangga, berjalan menuju meja makan di tengah keheningan. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi, mengambil makanan yang tersedia di meja.

Steve mulai makan sambil memikirkan pembicaraannya tadi pagi dengan Tony. Pembicaraan mengenai kecurigaan Steve jika Chris akan melecehkan Tony lagi. Steve menggeleng, masih tak percaya dengan Tony yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kerjasama dengan pria mesum itu. Sepertinya Tony sudah terlanjur kecanduan karena ciumannya dengan Chris kemarin. Bisa jadi itu alasan Tony sebenarnya.

Steve menyuap makanan lagi. Kalau Tony dan Chris berhubungan, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menjadi wanitanya? Chris? Tidak mungkin. Pria itu sangat maskulin, jadi tidak mungkin dia yang jadi wanitanya. Tony? Pria itu memang sedikit kekanakan, tapi juga tidak feminim. Lagipula dia itu playboy, mana mungkin dia mau di posisi wanita? Steve jadi membayangkan Tony yang sedang bercumbu dengan Chris, dalam keadaan _topless_ , di atas ranjang. Oh tunggu, mereka berdua tipe pria agresif, jadi tidak mungkin melakukan itu di atas ranjang karena itu terlalu _mainstream_. Mereka pasti melakukannya di... di atas _pantry_ , atau di meja makan, seperti yang Tony bilang tadi pagi.

Steve menyendok makanannya, tapi sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, bayangan tubuh Tony yang sedang berbaring di atas meja makan membuatnya mual seketika. Apalagi dengan cairan mereka yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Menjijikkan sekali. Steve batal melanjutkan makannya. Ia letakkan kembali sendoknya. Nafsu makannya hilang sudah. Semua hanya karena ia memikirkan hal tolol barusan.

Steve menghabiskan minumannya, kemudian beranjak berdiri. Ia tahu ini di liar kebiasaannya yang selalu menghabiskan makanan tanpa memilih-milih. Hanya sekali ini saja, biarkan ia melanggar komitmennya. Ia tidak ingin makan di sini lagi. Atau setidaknya Tony harus mengganti meja makan dengan model berbeda. Jika Tony menolak, ia tak peduli. Toh ia masih bisa makan di tempat lain, kan?

 **To be continued...**

 **-oO-Tamasa-Oo-**

Mood saya agak membaik karena ngeliat jumlah reader di WP yang udah lebih dari 1000. Respon di FFn juga bagus karena yang follow dan fav juga nambah lagi. Hhee...

Shoutout untuk : **J'Trimfle** , **Kyulennychan** , **Rei no Zero** , dan **lxmnbharat** yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah baca.

Terimakasih untuk yang udah fav dan follow.

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!_


	8. Chapter 08

**-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC, Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **I suggested you to read previous chapter again because perhaps you have forgot about the plot.**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

" _Good afternoon_ , Mr. Stark!"

Tony mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat pria yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya, sama halmya dengan pria yang menyapanya.

" _Good afternoon,_ Mr. Hemsworth."

"Silakan duduk," Chris Hemsworth mempersilahkan Tony untuk duduk di kursi. Setelah Tony duduk, ia menyusul duduk di hadapan Tony.

" _How are you?_ " tanya Chris. Tony tersenyum.

" _I'm fine. What about you?_ "

" _Me too_. Sejak terakhir pertemuan kita beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memang kurang tidur. _But so far, I'm okay…,_ " jawab Chris sambil tertawa kecil. Tony mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apakah ini karena isu hubungan kita? Maafkan aku jika pemberitaan ini mengganggumu…," kata Tony sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya. Chris melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum kecil. Meskipun sulit untuk mengakuinya, tapi Tony merasa kalau Chris terlihat jauh lebih tampan dengan senyumnya itu.

"Bukan masalah. Sejujurnya aku justru terbantu dengan gosip itu, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" Itu memang benar. Saat pertemuan Tony dengan Chris beberapa hari lalu, Chris memang berkata begitu pada Tony. Hanya saja Chris tak menjelaskan secara detail apa maksudnya, dan Tony juga tak ada keinginan sama sekali untuk menanyakan apa maksud perkataan Chris waktu itu. Itu bukan urusannya.

"Lalu…," Chris mengikuti Tony dengan membuka laptopnya sendiri yang sedari tadi ada di hadapannya. "Bagaimana dengan Mr. Rogers?" pertanyaan Chris membuat Tony tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa dengan Rogers?" tanya Tony balik.

"Dia masih di rumahmu?"

"Oh," Tony mengangguk paham. Ia membuka laptop dan menyalakannya, "dia sudah kembali ke rumahnya."

" _Really?"_ tanya Chris dengan nada tak percaya, "kupikir ia akan tetap tinggal di rumahmu". Tony tertawa mendengar perkataan Chris. Sejujurnya ia pun ingin begitu, tapi melihat sifat Steve yang keras kepala, mana mungkin ia bersedia? Lagipula untuk apa ia menahan Steve lebih lama di rumahnya, toh pria itu sepertinya tak ingin berlama-lama di dekat Tony.

Ya, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Steve tiba-tiba berperilaku aneh. Steve berusaha menghindari Tony, dengan menggunakan berbagai macam alasan. Ia bahkan menolak sarapan dan makan malam bersama Tony di meja makan, dan memilih untuk makan di kamarnya atau di dekat kolam renang. Tony yakin, ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada Steve. Ia bahkan sudah mengganti meja makan dengan model yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya tanpa pernah menanyakan alasan mengapa Steve bersikeras menggantinya. Kalau mengenai mulut Tony yang suka berbicara seenaknya, yaahh… Tony memang tak bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi Tony bisa memastikan kalau ia tak pernah menghina Steve lagi semenjak pria itu tinggal di rumahnya.

Saking yakinnya, Tony bahkan menginterogasi seluruh pegawai di rumahnya, mencari informasi barangkali ada salah satu dari mereka yang pernah berbicara dengan Steve dan tanpa sengaja telah menyinggungnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau ada yang tak suka dengan berita hubungan Tony dan Steve yang beredar karena merasa mungkin saja Steve hanya mengincar harta Tony. Wajar kalau mereka berpikiran begitu. Tony juga tak pernah menjelaskan pada mereka kalau status hubungan mereka hanya pura-pura. _What's for?_ Kalau ia menceritakan hal tersebut, mereka bisa saja memperlakukan Steve secara tidak hormat. Untungnya, berdasarkan pengakuan Bertha –kepala pelayan di rumahnya, Steve tak pernah berinteraksi pada siapapun selain dengan Bertha.

Sebenarnya, sehari sebelum Steve berpamitan pada Tony, mereka berdua sempat mengobrol di balkon kamar Steve. Tony sengaja mendatanginya lebih dulu, agar Steve tak bisa mencari alasan lagi untuk menghindarinya. Saat itu, tak satupun pertanyaan mengenai perubahan sikap Steve keluar dari mulut Tony. Ia hanya bertanya mengenai pekerjaan Steve, hubungannya dengan Peggy Carter, bahkan latar belakang keluarga Steve.

Dari obrolan mereka, akhirnya Tony bisa mengenal Steve lebih dalam. Seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu Steve, pria itu memang tipe pria yang tangguh. Ia mengalami banyak kesulitan di hidupnya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh, setidaknya di hadapan orang lain. Tujuan hidupnya hanya ingin membahagiakan ibunya. Tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal, ia jadi merubah tujuan hidupnya. Ia ingin sukses dengan caranya sendiri, dan berharap dengan kesuksesannya kelak, ia bisa membantu banyak orang.

Impian simple. Tapi jelas butuh perjuangan untuk mewujudkannya.

"Mengenai pemasaran produk di lokasi ini, aku memiliki seorang adik yang bisa membantu kita. Dia cukup terkenal di sana, karena ayahnya dulu adalah mantan gubernur," Tony seperti tersadar saat mendengar penjelasan Chris.

"Baru saja kau mengatakan apa?"

"Kau tidak menyimak perkataanku, Mr. Stark?" tanya Chris heran.

"Tidak," elak Tony, "aku merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan". Kalau tidak salah, ia mengatakan tentang adiknya yang bisa membantu mereka. Tapi mengapa kemudian ia mengatakan 'orangtuanya' bukan 'orangtua kami'?

"Oh, aku memiliki adik angkat. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal sejak kecil, jadi kemudian ayahku mengadopsinya. Ayahnya dulu adalah mantan gubernur–"

"–Oke," potong Tony langsung, "aku sudah paham". _Meeting_ mereka tidak akan selesai jika terus membicarakan hal-hal di luar pekerjaan. "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi," tambah Tony. Chris mengangguk mengerti.

Dan perbincangan Chris dan Tony pun berlanjut. Mereka berdua baru saja memutuskan untuk memilih kota-kota mana saja yang akan jadi pusat promosi untuk produk baru mereka. Perusahaan Tony mengeluarkan _smartphone_ baru, sementara perusahaan Chris merupakan pembuat aplikasi dan _software_. Tony secara khusus telah membuat desain baru untuk _smartphone_ -nya, dan Chris mewakili perusahaannya ingin beberapa aplikasi buatannya dipasang di _smartphone_ tersebut. Tony sudah memilah aplikasi mana yang layak untuk dipasang pada pertemuan sebelumnya.

Mengenai aplikasi, sebenarnya Tony sanggup membuat aplikasi sendiri. Otak jeniusnya saja sudah cukup untuk jadi modal. Masalahnya, sulit dipungkiri kalau perusahaan Chris memiliki banyak aplikasi yang populer di berbagai kalangan masyarakat, dan semuanya merupakan aplikasi berbayar. Melihat jutaan pengguna aplikasi-aplikasi tersebut, tentu saja hal itu juga berpengaruh pada penggunaan ponsel yang meningkat. Bayangkan saja, jika biasanya selama ini mereka harus membayar mahal untuk aplikasi buatan Chris, kali ini mereka bisa mendapatkan gratis di Starkphone. Apalagi semua orang tahu bagaimana kualitas fisik produk buatan Stark Corp. Tidak pernah mengecewakan.

"Aku akan menginstruksikan Pepper agar segera mengurus semuanya," kata Tony sambil mematikan laptopnya. Ia menghabiskan kopinya, ingin segera mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Moodnya tidak begitu bagus. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Steve, sepertinya karena di awal bertemu Chris sudah membahas tentangnya. Tony masih tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Steve yang tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke rumahnya, jika tak ingin dibilang kecewa. Meskipun setiap hati kecilnya bertanya 'mengapa', ia tetap tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi untuk jadwal pertemuan berikutnya," kata Chris turut menutup laptopnya dan menyimpannya dalam tas kerja, "bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mengobrol di sini? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memikul hidup ratusan orang di pundakmu..."

"Jumlah pegawai di perusahaanku ada lebih dari sekedar itu, Chris."

"Hanya kiasan, _dude_."

Tony tahu kalau Chris hanya bercanda saat berkata seperti itu. Tapi apa yang Chris katakan adalah benar. Ia ingin menyampaikan semua beban pikirannya, tapi tak tahu harus pada siapa. Hal yang membuatnya tak tenang kali ini merupakan hal yang sensitif. Tony buta mengenai hubungan sesama jenis, meskipun ia seorang _playboy_. Hubungan sesama jenis? Oh _God_ , lihat, Tony bahkan sudah menganggap serius hubungannya dengan Steve sampai sejauh ini. Tapi pada siapa ia harus bercerita, sementara orang yang dekat dengannya hanya Pepper dan Happy. Dan ia cukup peka untuk tidak mengganggu mereka berdua karena mereka sudah cukup sibuk mengurus media karena isu bodoh kemarin dan perusahaan.

"Kalau kau keberatan tak apa, mungkin lebih baik kau beristirahat," Tony tersentak mendengar perkataan Chris. Astaga, lagi-lagi ia melamun. Tony mengusap wajahnya kasar menggunakan kedua telapak tangan, berharap pikirannya yang berantakan turut hilang.

"Tidak. Kurasa kau benar Chris." Chris mengedikkan alisnya, "aku harus mengatakan ini pada seseorang sebelum kepalaku meledak."

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

Tony berjalan dengan santai menyusuri lorong kantor. Di belakangnya, Happy sedang membacakan jadwal _meeting_ yang harus dihadiri Tony selama sehari nanti. Beberapa ia setujui, lebih banyak ia tolak dan meminta agar beberapa pegawai dari divisi pemasaran atau keuangan yang menggantikannya. _For God's sake,_ ia adalah orang paling penting di perusahaan ini. Tidak mungkin ia harus menghadiri semua rapat tidak penting itu! Bukannya ia meremehkan pekerjaan, ia hanya ingin orang benar-benar menghargai posisinya.

Entah sedang beruntung atau sial –sejujurnya Tony tak berharap hal ini akan terjadi– dari sekian banyak pegawai di gedung ini, mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui saat ini? Ini masih pagi, tapi ia sudah melihat Steve Rogers berjalan di belakang Mr. Smith, sambil membawa banyak berkas di kedua tangannya. Steve terlihat kesulitan membawa tumpukan berkas yang berantakan itu. Dasar bodoh, bukankah ia bisa meminta Mr. Smith berhenti sebentar agar bisa memperbaiki posisi berkas? Tanpa sadar Tony tetap berjalan mengarah Steve dan memperhatikannya dengan tajam, tanpa Steve sadari. Tony baru berhenti saat ia sudah sampai tepat di hadapan Steve, dan saat itu juga akhirnya Steve menyadari keberadaan Tony. Tony menahan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Steve.

"Mr. Stark," Mr. Smith menyapa Tony sambil membungkuk. Tony mengangguk kecil, pandangannya lurus ke mata biru Steve. Steve menatapnya balik, entah Tony tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Tony menggeleng kepalanya, memilih membantu merapikan tumpukan berkas di tangan Steve.

"Kau bisa memintanya berhenti berjalan sebentar untuk memperbaiki ini," ucap Tony berusaha tenang. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa dadanya berdebar saat menatap wajah Steve dari dekat dan mencium bau _cologne_ -nya. Steve tak menjawab sepatah katapun, hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Tony menarik jasnya ke bawah, "lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian," ucap Tony sambil berlalu pergi, diikuti Happy di belakangnya. Diam-diam Tony menghela nafas panjang, yang tentunya menarik perhatian Happy.

" _What happen?"_ tanya Happy. Ia sengaja berjalan sedikit lebih cepat agar bisa menyamai Tony.

" _What?"_ tanya Tony balik.

"Mengapa kau bersikap aneh setelah bertemu Rogers?" Tony tersenyum sinis. Tumben pria ini langsung sadar sikap aneh Tony barusan karena setelah bertemu Rogers. Biasanya pria ini selalu salah paham dengan kondisi sekitarnya.

" _I'm not_."

"Kau bohong! Aku bisa melihatnya!" Happy menoleh ke belakang, diikuti oleh Tony. Steve dan Mr. Smith sudah berjalan kembali, kemudian masuk menuju ke salah satu ruangan. Tony tersenyum kecut. Reaksi Steve saat bertemu dengannya tadi sedikit mengecewakan Tony. Jujur saja, meskipun ia sering berdebat dengan Steve, justru itu yang membuatnya merindukan berbincang dengan pria itu. Steve bukan orang yang pemarah, itu yang belakangan ia tahu dari Steve. Ia hanya akan bersikap sarkatis pada Tony, wajar saja, pertemuan pertama mereka tidak diawali dengan sesuatu yang baik. Yang membuat Tony menyayangkan situasi tadi adalah, ia berharap sikap Steve akan berubah lebih baik padanya, mengingat mereka sudah cukup dekat sejak tinggal bersama di _mansion_ Tony.

Jika dilihat dari reaksinya tadi, sepertinya Steve tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti Tony. Dan hal itu membuat Tony merasa menjadi orang paling tolol sedunia. Mengapa ia harus segusar ini setelah bertemu Steve? Mengapa ia harus merasa frustasi hanya karena memikirkan alasan Steve meninggalkannya? Sementara pria itu bahkan terlihat biasa saja saat jauh dari Tony. _Wait_... lagi-lagi Tony bersikap seperti wanita labil! Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari Steve? Pria itu punya hubungan apa dengan Tony? Kekasih?

Hey, Tony membelalakkan matanya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih!

Mereka masih sepasang kekasih!

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

Steve membanting berkas-berkas ke meja kerjanya dengan gerakan kasar, yang tentu saja menarik perhatian pria tengil yang duduk di sebelahnya, Johnny. Johnny menggeser kursinya ke belakang, senyum jahil tersungging di wajah tampannya.

" _What's up, dude?_ " tanya Johnny. Steve menggeleng. Tanpa menoleh ia duduk di kursinya. Johnny menarik kursinya lagi agar lebih dekat. Wajah jahilnya mendadak hilang, digantikan dengan raut khawatir.

"Kau oke?"

" _I'm okay_ ," jawab Steve. Diletakkan dagunya ke atas meja. Matanya menatap kosong ke layar komputernya yang mati. Ia baru saja mendampingi Mr. Smith untuk rapat kepala divisi. Ia sedikit penat karena terbawa suasana tegang di antara para kepala divisi yang menghadiri rapat. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, bukan rapat itu yng membuatnya sepenat ini. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi sepanjang rapat karena ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Ya, ini tentang Stark, selalu tentang pria itu...

Tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya pada Johnny, karena pria itu pasti akan mengoloknya, seperti biasa. Kemudian ia akan mengatakan omong kosong semacam hubungan antara dirinya dan Tony yang mungkin mulai mempengaruhinya. Menggelikan, bukan? Memangnya apa yang spesial dari hubungan Steve dengan Tony? Itu hanya pura-pura, meskipun orang-orang tak tahu fakta itu.

"Oke, aku tak akan bertanya," Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya, "aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Pasti ini tentang Mr. Stark, ya kan?" Lihat, mulut berisik Johnny memang yang terbaik, apalagi jika itu digunakan untuk menjatuhkan _mood_ Steve yang memang sudah buruk dari sebelumnya.

" _Shut up!_ "

"Kau bertemu dengannya tadi?" sepertinya Johnny tak paham arti dari kata ' _shut up_ ' yang baru saja diucapkan Steve. "Memangnya ada apa antara kau dan Mr. Stark? Kupikir hubungan kalian mulai membaik sejak kau mengungsi di rumahnya..."

"Memang."

"Lalu mengapa aku merasa kau seperti sedang menghindar darinya selama beberapa hari ini?" Johnny tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Steve dan Tony, dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Dan Steve tak berminat mengatakannya pada siapapun, apalagi Johnny.

"Aku tidak menghindarinya."

"Ya, seharusnya kau tidak menghindarinya," Johnny menepuk-nepuk sebelah bahu Steve dengan gaya sok menghibur, "dia sudah banyak berbuat baik padamu, bukan?" lanjut Johnny. Steve mengernyitkan keningnya. Baik? Tony baik? Bagian mana dari perbuatan Tony yang baik untuk Steve? Oke, saat berada di rumahnya, Tony memperlakukan Steve dengan baik layaknya tamu kehormatan. Yang jadi masala, Steve tidak merasakan perubahan baik sejak ia tinggal di sana selaib meredanya isu hubungan Steve dan Tony yang menguntungkan satu pihak saja. Bahkan sejak kembali dari sana, Steve masih kesulitan tidur karena terus teringat dengan suasana kamarnya di _mansion_ itu, ingat dengan malam sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi di mana ia mengobrol lama dengan Tony, ingat di mana–

"Oh," Johnny tiba-tiba memukul punggung Steve dengan keras hingga Steve merasa kebas di punggungnya, "dia berselingkuh?". Steve menggeleng tak percaya saat mendengar pertanyaan Johnny. Tony berselingkuh, itu bukan sesuatu yang asing di telinganya. Pria itu _playboy_ , semua orang tahu itu, termasuk Steve. Melihat dari sikap Tony yang menggoda Peggy Carter hanya untuk menyakiti hati Steve, Steve sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau pria itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjatuhkan rivalnya. Ia bahkan tak punya beban sedikit pun untuk menggoda wanita manapun kemudian meninggalkannya seolah tak ada salahnya kalau ia menaklukkan hati para wanita.

Steve tak peduli jika ada yang menyebutnya pria tak tahu terima kasih. Ia masih bisa menganggap buruk Tony meski perlakuannya telah berubah pada Steve. Steve yakin, jika orang lain berada di pihaknya, mereka pasti juga akan memberikan reaksi yang sama. Ini saja sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak kejadian di balkon kamarnya itu, dan Steve masih tidak bisa melupakannya, apalagi mengendalikan dirinya saat bertemu Tony. Steve heran, bagaimana bisa Tony bersikap biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal ia yang terlebih dulu mencium Steve—

Eh?

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca.

Tony sudah mencium Steve. Di bibir. Tepat di balkon kamar Steve.

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **2428 words, done!**

Saya sempat putus asa karena _feel_ yang tiba-tiba hilang. Saya pingin nerusin ini, tapi mood saya nggak membaik. Saya pingin bikin ini _discontinue_ , tapi kok ya nyesek. Tapi terimakasih untuk Shevine. Kemaren saya sempat bilang pingin nulis story Shevine, tapi kemudian saya ngerasa gak sreg kalo tanggungan yang ini belum diberesin.

Ceritanya kalo ini udah tamat, saya bikin satu _thread_ baru di mana isinya cuman _oneshoot_ atau _twoshoot_ Shevine. Shevine tu siapa sih? Itu nama pairing buat Blake Shelton dan Adam Levine. Kalo penasaran, coba gih ngeYoutube. Kalo nggak penasaran, ya nggak usah. Hhaa. Saya juga pingin bikin story BL Shawn Mendes ama vokalisnya The Vamps. Nah kan, gila kan saya?

Asudahlah...

Langsung saja, **_shoutout_** untuk **J'TrimFle** , **Kyulennychan** , dan **Guest** ( _thanks for double-nya_ ) karena sudah meninggalkan review di chapter sebelumnya...

Terimakasih juga untuk yang udah _fav_ dan _follow_...

Terimakasih untuk yang cuman baca aja...

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter!_

 _Ciao!_


	9. Chapter 09

**-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: STony (Steve x Tony) and others**

 **Warning: Boyslove, AU, (really) OOC, Maybe typo(s)**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **…**

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari ciuman?"

Pepper berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Tony yang duduk bersandar di sofa. Begitu sampai di hadapan Tony, ia menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Mungkin kau lupa kalau yang kau cium adalah seorang pria," lanjut Pepper. Tony tersenyum kecil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah perkataan mantan kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Tony santai. Pepper menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir pria di hadapannya. Ya, dari dulu ia memang harus berpikir keras jika ingin mengerti pikiran Tony karena jalan pikirannya sangat berbeda dengan jalan pikiran pria pada umumnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu hingga kau berani menciumnya?" Pepper membanting dirinya ke sofa. Nada bicaranya sudah mulai melunak, sadar kalau Tony tak akan terpengaruh sekeras apapun ia memarahinya. Tony terkekeh, menepuk pundak Pepper kemudian memijatnya seolah ingin membantu menenangkan emosi wanita cantik itu. Hanya sepersekian detik waktu yang dibutuhkan Pepper untuk langsung menepis tangan Tony.

"Oke," Tony mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyerah, "dia terlihat begitu tampan malam itu. Apalagi setelah dia menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya selama ini... entah mengapa... tiba-tiba aku mengaguminya...," Pepper mungkin tidak percaya Tony bisa mengatakan kalimat barusan. Tony sendiri saja tidak percaya jika dirinya bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah secara terang-terangan mengakui rasa kagumnya pada seseorang seumur hidupnya, kecuali pada ibunya dan Pepper. Mereka berdua adalah wanita paling spesial di hidup Tony. Tapi Steve Rogers? Tony belum bisa mengatakan kalau Steve adalah orang spesial di hidupnya, meskipun ia akui sejak kehadiran Steve hidupnya jadi sedikit berubah.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Pepper menggoncang pundak Tony, wajahnya menunjukkan sorot tak percaya.

"Aku sadar Pepper, sangat sadar."

"Lalu jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau bisa bersikap seperti ini? _This is really... not you._.."

" _I don't know_ Pepper. Jangan memberiku pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tak tahu jawabannya," Tony mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang berlarian kesana kemari di otaknya. Tony kehilangan fokus tiap kali pertanyaan semacam itu muncul, membuatnya tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan baik. Ia benci dirinya yang seperti ini, yang tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah sepele padahal jelas-jelas ia memiliki otak jenius.

"Sudahlah," Tony merangkul pundak Pepper dari samping, "jangan pikirkan itu. Kau punya banyak pekerjaan penting yang harus diselesaikan, _aren't you?"_. Pepper menyingkirkan tangan Tony dari pundaknya, menatap Tony dengan sinis.

" Lalu untuk apa kau menceritakan itu padaku?" Tony mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Pepper. Pepper berdecak lidah. "Aku tahu kau sudah pusing memikirkan tentang ciuman itu, jadi kau bercerita padaku dan berharap aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Bukan begitu?". Tony meringia mendengar penjelasan Pepper. Lihat, wanita di sampingnya ini sangat pandai membaca situasi. Buktinya, tanpa dijelaskan pun ia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan Tony sejak tadi.

" _I love you, Pepper. Really_ ," ucap Tony serius. Pepper tertawa kecil.

" _Thanks, but that words doesn't work anymore to me_...," balas Pepper tanpa pikir panjang. Tony menghela nafas. Ia harus menjauhkan Pepper dari Natasha. Terlalu banyak bergaul dengan wanita dingin itu berakibat buruk pada Pepper. Ia benar-benar sudah berubah banyak. Kemana perginya Pepper yang baik hati... yang selalu bersikap lembut dan perhatian... yang selalu menenangkannya saat ia punya masalah?

"Menurutmu, _what's wrong with me?_ " tanya Tony kembali fokus pada permasalahannya. Pepper tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengelus-elus dagunya, berpikir selama beberapa menit hingga rasanya Tony mulai tak tahan dengan kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Tony baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan protesnya saat tiba-tiba Pepper bersuara.

"Kurasa kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Tony memperhatikan Pepper tanpa berkedip, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jatuh cinta? Tony? Pada Steve? Itu adalah kalimat paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Kurasa kau butuh istirahat Pepper. Kau mulai bicara tidak jelas..."

" _I'm not._ Kau bertanya apa ada yang salah dengan dirimu, bukan? Tidak ada yang salah, kau hanya sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Pepper," Tony mengusap wajahnya kasar, "aku mungkin tadi berkata padamu kalau aku mengaguminya, tapi bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya!" Pepper menatap Tony dengan sorot mata datar. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tidak memberi sanggahan pada perkataan Tony barusan. Beberapa menit mereka saling terdiam lagi. Tony masih enggan mengajukan pertanyaan pada Pepper lagi, karena ia yakin wanita itu pasti hanya akan mengatakan omong kosong lagi. Tony menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, hampir memejamkan matanya saat ia mendengar suara tawa kecil dari wanita cantik di sebelahnya.

"Stark," Tony menoleh, "sudahkah kukatakan padamu kalau kau adalah pria paling rumit yang pernah aku temui?"

"Bukan hal baru, _right?_ " balas Tony sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu, apalagi orang lain?"

"Kau wanita, pasti sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini!"

"Aku memang seorang wanita. Tapi apakah kau lupa kalau aku hanya jatuh cinta sekali selama hidupku dan sialnya ternyata pria itu hanyalah seorang jutawan brengsek yang manja dan aneh?" Tony tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau yang dibicarakan Pepper adalah dirinya. Tony hanya meringis sebagai balasan. Mendengar nada sarkasme dalam kalimat Pepper sedikit banyak membuatnya menyesal. Seharusnya hubungan cinta di antara mereka tidak terjadi, jadi Pepper tidak akan mengungkit masalah ini berkali-kali. "Aku punya solusi untukmu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau mau melakukannya atau tidak...," lanjut Pepper.

"Mengapa aku harus tidak yakin?"

"Ini tidak akan berhasil kalau kau sendiri melanggarnya."

"Memangnya apa solusimu?" tanya Tony penasaran. Pepper tersenyum miring. Tony mengernyit, ia berani bersumpah baru saja melihat kedua mata Pepper berkilat.

"Menghilanglah."

 **…**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

Steve sedang berjalan bersama kawan-kawannya melewati gerombolan kecil pegawai wanita, saat ia mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'Tony Stark' dan 'menghilang'. Steve mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tony menghilang? Pria itu tidak mungkin menghilang, meskipun ide menculik pemilik Stark Corporation terdengar menjanjikan.

Steve ingin berhenti dan menghampiri untuk menanyakan tentang topik yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi karena harga diri Steve jauh lebih tinggi dibanding apapun, dan bergosip jelas di luar kebiasaannya, tentu saja ia urung melakukannya. Untuk apa ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Hanya untuk Tony Stark? Rugi sekali!

Jika Steve enggan menghampiri gerombolan pegawai wanita itu, beda lagi ceritanya dengan Johnny. Pria yang berperawakan mirip dengannya itu, dengan tidak maskulinnya justru menghampiri mereka dan langsung melebur dalam perbincangan. Steve membuka mulutnya saking tidak percayanya dengan tingkah Johnny. Lihat itu, dia bahkan tertawa bersama mereka dengan salah satu tangannya yang merangkul pundak seorang wanita –Steve bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya– di sana.

Steve sulit untuk mengatakan ini, tapi mengapa di matanya Johnny terlihat luwes sekali berbaur dengan sekumpulan wanita penggosip itu? Saat Steve menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang berdiri di sampingnya, kernyitan di dahinya semakin parah. Dilihat dari cara mereka yang hanya terkikik geli mendapati kelakuan absurd Johnny, Steve rasa mereka sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Aku bertaruh ini adalah kali pertama kau melihat Johnny dalam mode begitu, _aren't you?_ " Sam –rekan satu divisinya– sepertinya tak tahan untuk bertanya pada Steve, melihat raut bingung campur heran terus terpampang di wajah tampan Steve.

"Apa dia selalu melakukan itu?"

"Menurutmu, dari mana dia bisa tahu semua rahasia yang dimiliki seluruh pegawai di gedung ini?" tanya Sam balik. Steve bisa merasakan pelipisnya berkedut.

Steve memilih menarik teman-temannya untuk segera pergi dari sana karena tak ingin menarik perhatian lebih banyak dari pegawai lain yang melewati mereka. Ia tak peduli dengan Johnny, tidak di saat Johnny sedang terkekeh bahagia bersama para penggosip itu –tunggu! Apa barusan Johnny tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan

Saat Steve masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia menyadari masih ada sekitar 20 menit waktu yang tersisa dari jam istirahat sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengobrol bersama rekan-rekannya. Johnny kembali lima menit kemudian, berjalan dengan gagah seolah ia yang dengan centil menghampiri para wanita centil di lorong tadi hanyalah ilusi belaka.

"Apa kau selalu melakukan itu?" Steve tak tahan untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya, ditujukan langsung pada subyek yang sejak tadi membuatnya bergidik merinding dengan kelakuan _out of character_ -nya.

" _What?_ " tanya Johnny balik. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, jelas bingung karena baru datang langsung disodori pertanyaan tak jelas.

"Apa kau selalu bergosip seperti itu?"

"Itu membuatku menjadi manusia paling _update_ di gedung ini," ujar Johnny bangga. Steve menggeleng, kurang paham dengan keuntungan menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasia orang lain. Itu mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk memeras pegawai yang menyebalkan, jika Johnny cukup jahat seperti pemeran antagonis di serial tv. Tapi tidak, Steve tak berminat sama sekali untuk melakukannya. Johnny memperbaiki posisi dasi dan kemejanya dengan benar, sebelum akhirnya mulai bicara lagi, "apa menurutmu yang tadi kami bicarakan?"

"Elisabeth dari divisi keuangan?" Sam menebak. Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yah, semua orang tahu kalau Sam tertarik pada wanita berbokong besar itu.

"Hubungan rumit antara Natasha dan Banner?" tebak Fredd yang mengundang tawa kecil rekan-rekan yang lain. Steve belum pernah sekalipun bertemu langsung dengan wanita bernama Natasha itu. Hanya dengan mendengar pendapat orang-orang mengenai kecantikan dan sifat dinginnya, belum lagi kedekatannya dengan jajaran pimpinan perusahaan, Steve memutuskan untuk tak ingin mencari masalah dengan wanita itu. Lagipula pria se'ukuran' Tony saja sudah membuat kehidupannya jungkir balik. Saat Steve pikir mungkin dua orang itu yang tadi dibicarakan Johnny, reaksi Johnny ternyata hanya menggeleng. Beberapa pria di sana mencoba menebak, dan selalu mendapat reaksi yang sama dari Johnny, hingga akhirnya Steve pun mulai menyela sesi tebak-tebakan tak bermutu di antara mereka.

"Tony Stark," jawab Steve singkat. Johnny mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum kelewat lebar.

" _You're really love him, right?_ " Steve memutar kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan Johnny. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan godaan Johnny, atau mungkin bisa disebut kebal.

" _Shut up!_ "

"Kau serius menyuruhku diam? Kau tidak ingin mendengar kabar terbaru tentangnya?" buru Johnny lagi. Steve menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi sejujurnya ia cukup penasaran dengan kabar terbaru tentang Tony. Ia tak bertemu atau berpapasan dengan pria itu sejak terakhir ia mengikuti rapat bersama Mr. Smith, yang artinya sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Itu mungkin bukan waktu yang lama, tapi jika mengingat kadar 'kebetulan' antara Tony dan Steve yang sedikit di atas kewajaran, itu tentu jadi hal yang aneh. Bukan berarti dia berharap bisa berpapasan dengan atasannya itu setiap waktu ya..

"Bukankah kau masih tinggal bersama kekasihmu itu, Steve?" Steve rasanya ingin merobek mulut pria yang baru saja bertanya padanya. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memberikan deathglare pada Fredd, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran lebar oleh pria tinggi itu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Jadi hubungan kalian sudah berakhir? Secepat ini?" kali ini Sam yang bertanya, "mengapa media massa tidak memberitakan apapun? Bukankah seharusnya hal ini jadi berita paling heboh lagi, sama halnya saat Mr. Stark mengumumkan kalau sedang berkencan denganmu?" Steve mengeraskan rahangnya. Tidak ada yang berakhir di sini, karena sejak awal kencan itu hanya palsu. Tidak ada pembicaraan tentang hal ini kemarin, saat Steve berpamitan pada Tony untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Stark juga tak mengatakan apapun selain Bertha yang akan membantunya mengemas barang dan Happy yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Jadi Steve mengambil kesimpulan, ia dan Tony sudah sepakat untuk mengakhiri kerjasama –Steve tak bisa menyebut apa yang mereka jalani kemarin sebagai hubungan– di antara mereka. Toh media juga sudah tidak meributkan tentang Steve lagi.

"Jangan bicara seolah aku adalah artis papan atas yang layak diperbincangkan," komentar Steve akhirnya dengan nada dingin. Ia memainkan arloji di tangan kirinya dengan cuek, sebelum akhirnya ia ingat kalau arloji yang ia pakai adalah pemberian Tony saat ia masih tinggal di rumahnya. Steve termenung. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana dengan gugupnya Tony menjelaskan kalau ia hanya merasa aneh melihat pegawai pria seperti Steve tak memakai jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, alih-alih seorang pria yang memberi kado untuk kekasihnya.

Di balik semua tingkah _absurd_ dan menyebalkan Tony, sebenarnya pria itu adalah pria yang baik. Dia peka dan perhatian terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hanya saja ia memang menyampaikan perhatiannya itu dengan cara yang berbeda. Hal itu yang sering membuat orang lain salah paham menilainya –yah, atau mungkin hanya Steve yang salah paham selama ini. Steve bahkan baru sadar kalau ia sendiri tidak sepeduli itu pada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Kau tidak. Tapi Mr. Stark memiliki reputasi setara dengan aktor papan atas," selaan Fredd membuat Steve kembali dari lamunannya, "atau mungkin lebih," imbuhnya. Steve mengangguk. Itu memang benar, seharusnya keluarnya Steve dari rumah Tony Stark jadi berita besar, sama besarnya dengan berita kencan mereka. Apalagi ia sadar, beberapa _paparazzi_ masih sering menguntitnya hingga ke rumah. Steve bahkan sudah siap untuk itu. Bukan berarti ia sedang cari sensasi ya...

"Kembali pada Tony," Steve mencoba kembali pada titik permasalahan, "ada apa dengannya?". Steve mencoba mengabaikan seringai jahil di bibir Johnny. Ia tak ingin repot-repot memikirkan alasan Johnny menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau sudah memanggilnya seakrab itu?" komentar Johnny tidak nyambung. Steve memutar kedua matanya. "Aku yakin kalian masih saling bertukar kabar meskipun sudah putus hubungan, _am I right?_ " tambah Johnny.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Oke-oke," Johnny mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Mr. Stark menghilang, kau tentu sudah tahu itu kan?" Menghilang? Steve belum tahu apapun mengenai itu. Tapi seperti yang ia perkirakan sejak awal, sangat mustahil jika Tony menghilang begitu saja.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli," gumam Steve. Ia memang sudah tak peduli lagi apapun yang dilakukan pria itu. Tidak lagi. Ia tak punya alasan untuk itu, lagipula.

"Oh ya?" dari cara bertanya Johnny, jelas pria itu tak percaya begitu saja dengan pernyataan dingin Steve.

"Di antara kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun selain atasan dan bawahan," setidaknya itulah yang sedang dijalani Steve saat ini. Ia tidak mengharap penjelasan apapun dari Tony, karena ia sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang mereka berdua jalani selama beberapa minggu ini. Kalau ia boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan keberadaan Tony dan apa alasan ia melakukan ini semua.

"Kita abaikan saja kebohongan yang dilakukan Steve," Johnny membelakangi Steve, menghadap teman-temannya seolah ia adalah moderator dari diskusi penting yang sedang dilakukan kumpulan pria itu. "Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah... bos besar kita sedang liburan sepertinya..." Steve mengangkat kedua alisnya, tapi kemudian tersenyum miring. Sangat Tony sekali. Ia tak akan terkejut kalau Johnny mengatakan pria itu juga membawa beberapa wanita bersamanya. "–dan ia juga membawa beberapa pegawai wanita untuk ikut dengannya," imbuh Johnny. Steve tanpa sadar menganga saking terkejutnya. Ia bahkan lupa jika beberapa detik sebelumnya sempat membatin kalau ia tak akan terkejut.

"Liburan selalu identik dengan wanita, bukan?" Steve merasa tangannya gatal dan berniat untuk melempar kursi kosong di sebelahnya ke arah Sam. Entah mengapa ia jadi emosi, apalagi mendengar perkataan Sam selanjutnya, "dan Stark sudah identik dengan wanita". Jangan tanya mengapa Steve ingin melakukan kekerasan saat ini.

" Siapa saja yang ikut dengannya?" Greg yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan.

"Catherine..., Alicia..., Hellen..., dan–"

"Jangan bilang Elisabeth!" sela Sam.

"–si Seksi Elisabeth." Johnny menyebut nama terakhir sambil tersenyum lebar.

Steve tak mengacuhkan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Sam. Ia masih kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar nama-nama wanita yang disebutkan Johnny. _Well_ , ia sudah tahu dengan predikat playboy yang disandang Tony –orang-orang membicarakan hal itu secara terang-terangan. Ia akui ia pernah mempercayai itu. Hanya pada awalnya. Karena belakangan, saat ia tinggal di rumah Tony, tak pernah sekalipun Tony pulang membawa wanita untuk jadi teman tidurnya. Jadi kesimpulan Steve, tidak semua yang ia dengar tentang Tony adalah benar.

Atau mungkin Tony sekedar menjaga sikap karena ada Steve yang merupakan tamu di rumahnya.

Steve tertawa sinis, tak peduli teman-temannya memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia bahkan melupakan fakta itu. Ia tinggal di rumah Tony sebagai tamu yang menumpang tidur. Ia berada di sana bukan karena statusnya sebagai kekasih Tony Stark. Orang lain menganggapnya begitu, tapi bagaimana dengan Tony sendiri? Bagaimana dia menganggap Steve selama ini?

Bagaimana dengan Steve sendiri? Bagaimana ia menganggap Tony selama ini? Bukankah ia sendiri keberatan dengan keputusan Tony tentang statusnya sebagai kekasih pura-pura Tony? Ia selalu menganggap kalau semua perbuatan Tony hanya menimbulkan kesulitan di hidupnya, bukan? Ia bahkan marah pada Tony dan memukulnya saat itu. Apa artinya itu semua?

Steve menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Mengapa ia memikirkan ini? Mengapa ia harus merasa kecewa pada Tony? Kecewa karena apa? Karena Tony tak bereaksi apa-apa saat Steve keluar dari rumahnya? Karena Tony yang masih baik-baik saja setelah mencium Steve? Karena Tony yang memilih menghilang dari hadapan Steve bersama wanita-wanita yang bisa ia tiduri kapanpun? Karena hubungan –kerja sama, koreksi Steve dalam hati– mereka yang berakhir tanpa kejelasan? Steve bahkan bingung apakah ini sudah bisa disebut berakhir...

 **…**

Jika pada akhirnya seharian itu Steve tidak bisa fokus mengerjakan apapun, Steve hanya bisa mengkambinghitamkan Anthony Stark yang telah memancing emosinya. Pria itu selalu bisa menghancurkan _mood_ Steve, sadar atau tidak sadar, secara langsung maupun tidak langsung.

 **To be continued...**

 **…**

 **-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 **…**

 ** _2731 words, done!_**

Humor saya... astaga...

Saya bisa pastikan kalau _story_ ini nggak akan lebih dari 15 chapter. Bisa jadi malah kurang. Tergantung Tony ama Steve, mereka berdua bisa diluluhin apa nggak.

 _Shoutout_ untuk: **Kyulennychan** , **J'TrimFle** , **Irrne-chan** , dan **donat** **keju** ( _well, tenang aja, nggak akan discontinued kok_ ) karena udah ninggalin review di chapter sebelumnya.

Thanks untuk _fav_ dan _follow_...

Thanks untuk yang mampir baca aja...

 _Mind to review again?_

 _See you next chapter..._ _Ciao!_


End file.
